Past And Present
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Taichi, Sora and Yamato have a falling out which causes Taichi to leave Japan. TAIORA & TAKARI & JYOMI
1. Prologue

Past and Present Prologue

**_July 2000 22nd….._**

Seventeen year old Taichi Yagami looked around his room, he glanced down at a envelop that lay on his desk sighing he looked around again. 'Man…please be good news, please be good news.' He thought silently. "Anything to leave Obadia" He replied out loud to himself. He inhaled one huge gulp of air and exhaled it. Picking up a pencil he threaded it underneath the piece of flap that held the contents that could literally change his life in it.

Taichi pulled the paper out of the envelope he then discarded the envelope in the trash can. Then he began to read it. His facial expression went from nervous to happy smile. "YES!" he jumped up into the air.

"Taichi honey what it is?" his mother called from the living.

Taichi ran into the family room, "I've got it! I've got!" he cried out happily he gave the note to his dad to read.

Hikari came out of her room to see what he was talking about. "Taichi what's your problem?" she asked.

"I got the soccer scholarship!" he said. His father hugged him and congratulated him. All of them did.

Hikari sighed, she shook her head. He's got want he wanted to get away from here she mused but she was going to miss her brother she wished he didn't have to go about it like this. She knocked on his door.

"Yeah, come in," he called from inside.

Hikari opened the door she saw him put his phone down then raised her eye brows at him, "Who were you calling?" she asked.

"I was going to call Koushiro not that it is any of your business." Taichi said a little irritated. He already had an idea where the topic of the discussion was going to begin.

She simply sighed, "Taichi I know the real reason, and it doesn't have to be like this." She said.

"How do you know? And it does its going to have to because no one is stopping me. Not even you Hikari." He looked down at the phone on his desk next to the computer.

"It's about Sora and Yamato," she said plainly, "it's no surprise Taichi that you're upset and hurt."

"You don't know any thing about it. I want you to drop it please. Its Sora's decision if she wanted to be with Yamato, hell I'm not going to stop her. I want her to be happy." He said having turned away from his sister.

Hikari sighed, "Where is your school?" she asked.

"UCLA, it's a school in America." He said.

**_August 06th 2000  
Tai's last day in Obadia…  
_**

Tai finished the last note, he put it into an envelope, he was crying now…he hadn't thought it would be this hard to leave behind family and friends what was left of them, but it was.

_**Airport…..**_

Mrs. Yagami hugged her son tightly tears trickled down her face as she did, "Be sure to write and call if you can from time to time."

Taichi pulled away from her, "Don't cry, I'll make sure I will write and call send an email as well." He told her calmly.

His father then his sister gave him a departing hug before she ended the hug, "I love you Taichi you know that. And please call and write don't forget." She replied.

Now boarding flight 1167 to Los Angeles California.

"That's my flight, bye I'll miss you all." He said starting toward the gate. As he turned and started to the gate he heard a voice in the background, "Taichi WAIT!" He froze then turned around and saw Yamato running down the corridor Sora was with him running just as fast. With out another glance he turned around and continued to the gate where the stewardess took his ticket tore it and he passed through.

"Taichi!" Sora shouted she stopped huffing and puffing next to Hikari who sadly smiled down at her.

Koushiro looked at the both of them, "Taichi wanted me to give you these." He said handing them both envelops.

The chosen children now watched as one of them left Japan, Sora felt hurt by what he did to them, "Why didn't he tell us?" she questioned confused as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She fell back into Yamato's arms as he just sighed.

"You should read the letters then you will know," Hikari said then turned to her parents and they began to leave. Leaving Sora and Yamato there alone, Sora left his side and walked toward the terminal window she saw the American airlines jet that Taichi had boarded take off the run way. Little did she know this would be the last she saw of Taichi Yagami for the next fourteen years…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Reuion

Hey, guys i'm still working on the others. I'm just re editing most of my stories...acutally all the olds that includes Love that Bind, Begins (going to take forever) , Somethings happen when you least expect it, Past and Present, Lilac Kamiya's Amazon.

I will work on Brittannia and Time as Always Time. I'm trying to do it all with in the month of August.

and now

the **Revised** verison... (so was the prologue by the way.)

**Past and Present**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**** at Last**

**_14 years later…… _****_January 24th 2014_**

**_Riverside_****_Community_****_Hospital_**

**_Palm Springs_****_California_**

Office 231…..name plate next to the door read:

**R. 231 Dr. Taichi Yagami**

**Cardiac Specialist **

There was a worker who was taking down the name plate just out side the door. Taichi was at his desk talking on the phone, his hair messy as it always had been. How ever his attire was totally different he wore a light blue suit with a red dress shirt and a blue tie that matched his suit.

"No, I didn't mean anything by it." He said as he paused, "I was drunk! Oh come on, its no- hello? Hello?" he called into the phone but then he heard dial tone.

He frowned then rolled his eyes the woman was a bitch anyways no one these days takes stuff like that serious anymore.

A woman walked into the room, "Dr. Yagami, Dr. Hiroshi from Obadia General Hospital is on the phone." She said.

"Okay, Thanks Cathy." Taichi picked up the phone, "Hello, Dr. Yagami speaking." Taichi nodded a couple of times, "Okay thanks for letting me know."

"Recently our chief of staff has resigned and I was wondering, after hearing all the wonderful work you have done in the US, would you want to take that offer up? Of course it's your decision." Said the Dr. Hiroshi.

"I couldn't you should save that for one of your best doctors there one who has been dedicated there for a number of years." Taichi said he couldn't take that away from someone who possibly worked hard to get that position after all he was only a new comer to Obadia General anyways.

"I see, but rest a sure there will be a spot for you here at Obadia General." Dr. Hiroshi replied gladly and appreciative.

"That's good to know, I'm looking forward to meeting you Dr. Hiroshi. I'll see you when I get in town." Taichi said.

With that the two said their goodbyes Taichi placed the phone back onto the receiver. "It's been a long time since I've been back to Obadia."

**_Obaida_****_Japan_****_…_**

"So what did Taichi have to say?" asked Kantaro Taichi's father.

" He was coming home, but he didn't go in specifies about what he had majored in. He never really did tell us now to think of it." Said Akuro, Taichi's mother. "Perhaps Hikari knows a little more." She thought aloud.

**_Takeru's House…_**

"Hikari lighten up a bit" Takeru said patting her on her shoulders gently

"I can't lighten up about this you know that I haven't spoken to him since his last visit which was five years ago. But he never bothered to visit again or tell us what he was majoring in he excluded all of it and why? I don't know because he never talks about it or he just ignores our questions." She said exasperated at Takeru.

Takeru smiled rather sadly at her, "Sweetie let's not talk about this right now, didn't you come here to discuss a very important up coming date?" he questioned her with a hint of excitement.

Hikari smiled at him, "Of course, our wedding. Speaking of which it is okay for me to pick Sora as the maid of honor right?" she asked unsure of what he might say.

Takeru thought for a moment, "Um…They aren't so close any more. Maybe it's best if I pick some one else to be the best man." He suggested.

Hikari shook her head, "No! I can't ask you to do that. Yamato is your brother, I'll pick Mimi. Sora will understand why." She said.

**_Sora's house…_**

The telephone at Sora's house rung impatiently off the hook a hand grabbed the receiver and lifted it up to his ear, "Hello, Akamatsu's household, Ryo speaking."

"Oh Ryo, Hi is Sora there by any chance?" Hikari asked.

"Oh Hi, Hikari she isn't home, she is at the hospital right now." He replied causally.

"WHAT? What happened is she okay?" she questioned franticly.

"Oh, no Hikari she is fine. Didn't she tell you she got a job at the hospital, I can give you the phone number." He said taking a piece of paper from the cork board Sora had posted in the living room with all the numbers to places, restaurants and such. He recited the number for Hikari to jot down.

"Thanks so much, Ryo. I'll see you later." Hikari said.

"No problem bye." He said.

After Hikari got off the phone with Sora's husband she dialed the number quickly she waited and waited but no one was answering then she got the machine.

_You have reached Sora Akamatsu Obadia General Hospital Public Relations. I'm either on the line with some one or away from my desk if you leave a message at the sound of the tone I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Hikari sighed Sora wasn't at her desk, "We have to try later, she's not in." Hikari said to Takeru who was sitting on the couch in the other room. She sighed as she walked into the other room where Takeru was. "This is terrible…" she said trailing off.

"Now, how can it be terrible? There are still lots of time till the wedding." Takeru said taking her hand in his she sat next to him.

"No that's not what I mean. I'm worried about Sora. She has been depressed for sometime now and I want to help but I don't know how to help her." Hikari said.

Takeru frowned at her, "Hikari I know she hasn't been the same since then, but I think she made a first step into a marriage to a great guy she couldn't ask for anything better. Ryo is a good guy." He said reassuring her.

Hikari looked at him doubtful, "They are only newlyweds, I don't think she loves Ryo though." She said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused

"It's a woman thing and you wouldn't understand." She said simply.

**_Band practice…_**

"One, a two and a one, two, three…" Taikan said allow then the band began to play the song as they approached the queue for Yamato to sing he didn't. The band stopped the music.

"Yamato what's the matter, we got to practice for the up coming show," said Dayu.

Yamato coughed, "I'm sorry guys, I'm not feeling good at all." He felt a tingling in his throat he ran to the garbage bin and threw up.

Taikan shook his head, "Why didn't you just say you were sick?" he questioned.

Yamato was still gagging into the garbage bin, when he stopped, "Well because I didn't want to miss practice for the big gig." He said before he threw up again.

"Yamato, go home and just relax." said his other band member Dayu.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Sorry guys." He said "next time I'll let you know." With that he left his band mates in the garage.

**_Next_****_Day_****_Airport_**

Koushiro and Miyako both arrived at the airport where already everyone was gathered at the arrivals portion of the airport.

"That's his flight number," Hikari said pointed up at the television screen.

"So he finally decided to come home," said Miyako.

Koushiro nodded, "He's been deciding a while now if he should come home. I'm glad he decided to come it will be good for him after all he has to face people here."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him. Koushiro nodded at her then she sighed. He was right he did need to face what happened long ago, but now after so many years have passed will all of them get along she thought.

**_The luggage pick up area..._**

Taichi was standing on one side of the luggage conveyer belt, waiting for his luggage to arrive on the belt. He also felt he was being watched all at the same time, he turned to see a woman staring at him looking like a tiger about to pounce on her prey. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stalk you. I'm not a stalker I assure you." She said, "But I couldn't help but notice that you're a very good looking man." She replied with a smile.

"It's okay," Taichi replied he heaved a piece of luggage from the belt.

"Where do you live?" she questioned.

Taichi who was one that never really refused a woman's admiration, "Obadia, you?" he asked.

"Same maybe we could meet up for a drink?" she asked.

Taichi shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea, once I get settled and all." He said he turned in time to see his second luggage come out onto the conveyer belt, as he pulled it off the belt.

"Here is my number, call me," she said then walked away with her luggage in her hand.

Taichi smiled, "They don't call me ladies man for nothing." He laughed then continued on his way to the arrivals bay.

Daisuke waited patiently at the arrivals exit, "I thought he was excited to come home?" he questioned.

"He was," Hikari answered uncertainly.

Takeru then whispered to her, "Did you tell Sora?" he questioned.

Hikari shook her head, "I wasn't sure it would be a good idea." She said.

"I'm sure they are over what ever happened long ago." Takeru explained to her.

"Hey! Guys!" Taichi hollered over to them, they all looked in his direction and walked over. Hikari was running toward him, he dropped his luggage at his side and they gave each other a big hug. "I miss you so much, Hikari." He said.

"So did I Taichi," she replied a little bit of tears running down her cheeks for beening so happy he was back.

"Takeru long time no see, I trust you've been taking good care of my sister." Taichi said shaking hands with him.

"Of Course I was, but there are a little more answers we would like to know from you." Takeru said.

Taichi simply smiled and turned away from him, "All in dew time." He replied.

"Welcome home Taichi!" his mother said giving him a big hug.

Taichi's father gave him a hug as well, "Welcome home son." He said.

Once they broke away from there hug he greeted Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi, Miyako, Daisuke, Iiori and Ken. "Jyou wait till I tell you about my career." He said happily.

"So you are finally going to spill everything?" Hikari asked him.

"Yeah, but at home." He said.

**Yagami's House….**

"Okay, now before I began no one is allowed to refuse anything. Got it?" he said as he opened up his luggage. After he finished distributing everyone gifts they gave him thanks for giving them all this but yet they were all expansive.

"Taichi how did you afford all this?" his father questioned.

"That's the second thing I wanted to mention as well." He began. "Well as you know I left for the states then, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to be so I took a couple of human antonym classes and I found that I really liked the subject."

"So what are you saying?" Jyou questioned confused at him.

"I'm a doctor." He replied, "Cardiac specialist to be exact." He dug into his luggage again and shown them his degree.

Everyone was shocked, "wow, congratulations are in order Taichi." Jyou said shaking hands with him, "What hospital are you planning to work at?" he questioned.

"Obadia General Hospital," he replied.

"Oh so you are the new specialist from America!" Jyou cried, "Well never less I got to get home, I'll see you at work some time." Jyou said as he went to the door.

"Yeah for sure, you got to show me the handles of the place," Taichi said.

Soon after Jyou left, Koushiro had gone too. Then not so long after all of them had left until only Hikari, Takeru and his parents where at the house.

**_Later in the after _****_noon_****_….everyone was gone except for TK and Kari _**

"Takeru do you mind if I had a word with you?" Taichi asked him.

Takeru nodded, "Sure what about?" he asked.

"I was wondering," he paused for a moment and looked to his feet instead, "How Yamato is doing? I mean I was pretty mean in the letter I wrote to him. I just want to apologize for it." He explained still not looking at Takeru.

"He is alright; busy what not with the band and all. Look, Taichi there isn't nothing that I can do. But I can give you his address." Takeru said taking a piece of paper from the pad and wrote down Yamato's address and handed it to him.

Taichi looked at it hard trying to think of where it was, "You have to help Takeru…you forgot that I haven't been here in five years." He said.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "All right then, I'll show you his apartment then you go up yourself."

Hikari came into the room with Taichi and Takeru there, "Where are you going?" she questioned them.

"Takeru is going to show me where Yamato's apartment is." Taichi said he then frowned at Hikari's expression, "What I'm apologizing." he replied annoyed.

"That's all you better be doing." Hikari said strictly.

"Any ways later, I'll be back in a while," Takeru replied he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Can you please not kiss around me?" Taichi said as he walked by them carrying a bag.

Hikari laughed, "Well it's good to see you happy big brother." She then looked at Takeru and kissed him again.

-BEEP… BEEP-

"Okay….holy…he really impatient." Takeru replied they kissed once more, before being interrupted by the car horn again.

"Some things obviously haven't changed about my brother." Hikari said laughing she push Takeru out the door.

Hikari walked back to the living room where her parents were seated on the couch.

"Mom, do you think we should tell Sora that he is here?" she asked.

She nodded, "We should… she has moved on hasn't she?"

"That's just it I'm not so sure she said she is okay about the whole thing…" Hikari replied she looked at the clock, "I think we should wait to tell her, but I'll tell Taichi that she is married he seems that what ever happened fourteen years ago he is over it."

"He's a big boy I'm sure he is fine." Her father said agreeing.

"Okay….well when he comes back then I'll tell him that she's married. Oh that reminds me I have to phone her about the wedding thing." Hikari replied

**_Yamato's Apartment…_**

"Okay here it is." Takeru said as they stood out side Yamato's apartment door.

"Well knock…" Taichi replied.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to? You're the one who wants to see him." Taichi narrowed his eyes at him, "Alright." He said curtly then knocked on the door. "Yamato it's me, Takeru."

After a while they heard foot steps approaching, "Hey, little bro…" he stopped looking at the person standing behind his brother, Taichi. "Taichi?" he questioned in shock.

"Yeah it's me, long time no see huh." He said a little awkwardly as he stood there.

Yamato smiled faintly the motioned for them to both come inside, "Don't mind the mess." He said looking around his apartment were various clothes scattered all over.

"It looks better then my apartment back in the states." Taichi said however Yamato didn't look very happy at the moment.

Takeru looked between both of them, "Maybe I should let you guys sort out some stuff alone." He was about to turn around and leave but was stopped.

"Takeru don't leave, not on our account." Yamato began he looked over at Taichi was dressed in his business attire.

Takeru frowned then took a seat on the couch.

"Taichi I'm sorry if I don't seem that more polite but if I recall that nasty little letter you left wasn't too nice." Yamato said a little bitter.

Taichi felt horrible at that moment, "Yamato I'm sorry… I was upset and I know there is no excuse for it. If I could go back in time and change it I would." He said as sincere as he could.

"I'm sure you didn't mean the last line of it did you? That you were sorry that I was ever your friend?" Yamato questioned looking at Taichi anger building up.

"Okay come on you got to understand, I was young, stupid and in love and I was a tad bit jealous." Taichi said trying to explain.

"So if you really are sorry for it I want to see you rip the letter apart." Yamato said he went off into his bedroom after a couple of minutes he re emerged with a piece of white paper in his hand then passed it to Taichi.

Taichi took the letter then looked opened it up and read it to himself:

**_Yamato_**

_I really don't have that much to say to you. But I'll just put what I'm thinking right now. I liked Sora…..you couldn't just leave her alone couldn't you. Well that besides the fucking point cause you know….I'm sick of you lying to me about the way you feel for her. I'm serious man, one nice friend you were. I can't believe we were best friends as far as I'm concerned, I don't want to see your face again….I hate you, and I can't even finish this fucking letter I can't believe that ….. Hey you know what never mind things have been said and done and it's too late I'm leaving for __California__ I'm going to UCLA._

_Taichi_

_(Who wishes I was never your friend)_

Taichi looked up at Yamato, "This will be the last you see of it." He said then ripped the letter in two. "I'm sorry, if you can forgive me." He said feeling ashamed of himself.

"You're forgiven but you could have at least called or wrote to us." Yamato said.

Taichi smiled stuck out his hand, "How about we shake on a new page."

Yamato took his hand grabbed a hold of Taichi's hand and they shook on their new start to friendship. Taichi quickly turned to his bag then dug in and pulled out a suit, "Here is a little something for you." He added.

"When am I going to wear a suit?" Yamato questioned him as he looked at the suit he was holding up.

"It's Armani and you'll wear it to your brothers wedding." Taichi said.

"How the hell could you afford that?" Yamato said in shock.

"Since I was the head cardiac specialist at the UCLA hospital in California," Taichi said he watched the shocked expression on Yamato's face.

Yamato then looked at Takeru, "Um… wow is all I have to say I didn't expect you would want to be a doctor at all." He said.

"It's true; he showed us the degree earlier. You should have seen the look on Jyou's face." Takeru said laughing as he thought about it.

"Okay I have some more stuff, here this watch, silk tie and shirt. The watch is from esquire." Taichi said handing them over to him.

"Taichi, you didn't have to spend all your money on me." Yamato said looking at the watch.

"Non sense I owe you for many birthday presents during those fourteen years." He said then looking at his watch, "Oh Shit! I got to go, Takeru I need to use your car." he looked at him anxious.

"Well for what? What is the rush?" Takeru questioned

"I need to go to the hospital! I promised I would meet with the chief of staff to discuss some important manners." Taichi said explaining.

"Alright but bring it back in one piece." Takeru said.

"Got my word, I'll see you later Yamato." Taichi waved at the both of them then left out the door keys in hand.

Takeru thought for a moment, "Oh god this is not good!" he cried he looked at Yamato who was in turn looking at him confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Sora is working at the hospital! She doesn't know he is back home yet!" Takeru said he grabbed the phone from the receiver then dialed Hikari's cell phone number.

"She works at the hospital now?" he questioned his brother who was already on the phone.

"Hikari! Big trouble Taichi is on his way to the hospital as we speak." Takeru said into the phone.

"This is really bad." Hikari said with worry.

Tai raced through the hospital doors then making and abrupt stop where he straighten his clothes and began to walk, to the chief of staff office. As he walked down the corridor he didn't notice the name on the sign that read:

**R.342 Ms. Sora ****Akamatsu**

**Public Relations Director**

He kept going and walked up to room three hundred and forty-five then knocked on the door. When it opened he was greeted by a man, "Ah Doctor Yagami I presume, nice to meet you." He said shaking Taichi's hand.

"It's my pleasure too." Taichi said he looked around the office then sat down in a chair in front of Doctor Hiroshi's desk.

"Your office is now ready to be moved into. its number three hundred and forty-four." He explained. "So you can order your desk and computer, I'll send over Ms. Akamatsu the new pr director to help you out." He said.

"Okay no problem, I'll let you get on with your paper work. Where is her office?" Taichi questioned.

Sora had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a white blouse with short black shirt, and was heading down the hall with two of the nurses who were her friends, they were chatting about the new doctor.

"Sora come you haven't seen him yet?" Akio said staring at her friend in disbelief.

"No I haven't." she replied.

"I saw him, he's really hot." Anna said in a dreamy voice.

Sora simply rolled her eyes at them "I'm sure he is but I just got married; besides I won't look at another man ever." She said as she entered her office.

"It's room three hundred and forty-two, just a door away from your own office." Dr. Hiroshi said getting up he held out his hand, "I'll meet with you tomorrow to fill out some final paper work."

Taichi shook it again, "No problem, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day." With that Taichi walked out of his office closing the door he walked across to room, three hundred and forty-five. He then looked to his left thinking of going to see Ms.Akamatsu but thought he check his new office. He turned the handle on the door and opened it up to see the empty space. Inside there was two selves a closet and a private bathroom. "This is great." He said as he walk into the bathroom. He walked back out then closed the door then decide to go see the pr director after exiting out of his office he walked a couple of steps to the next room.

**342. Sora Akamatsu**

**Public Relations Director**

"Sora…it can't be Sora she's Takenouchi…at least the last time I checked. Or she could be Ishida but it didn't look like she is." He thought out loud to himself. After a while of looking at the name plate on the door he knocked.

"Just one minute," came the muffled voice from behind the door.

Sora was putting away some papers on her desk she set them down then walked over to the door she opened it up, "Hi…" she stared up at him and started to trailed off.

"Sora?" he questioned.

"Taichi…What are you doing here?" she questioned quickly she walked away from him.

"What am I doing here I work here." He said a little upset at her tone.

Sora looked at him confused, "As what?" she questioned.

"Haven't you heard about the new doctor in town? That's me, Doctor Taichi Yagami." He said.

"You? A doctor." She said sounding even more upset.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked irritated, "Look you're supposed to order the new desk stuff for me and set my office up computer and all." He said watching her as she continued to work on her computer as if she was ignoring him.

Sora's heart was beating she was furious with him, "I'll do it." She snapped.

"You're still mad about what happened." He said looking at her incredulously.

"Yeah, you took off without tell me is what happened." She said still not looking at him.

"Well I had my reasons." He said making sure the door was closed before she began to yell.

"Reasons that's what you call it." She said with a shocked expression on her face.

"You didn't open the letter I gave you." He said approaching the desk placed his hand on it then leaned toward her a bit. "You know the one Koushiro hand delivered."

She turned to face him but got startled because he was so close to her. Her heart skipped a beat but she pushed the feeling aside then turned back to her desk, "Go! I'll fix all the stuff for your office later." She said pointing toward the door.

Taichi frowned he stood back up then walked to the door, "We got to learn to get along Sora since we are co-works." He said then opening the door he left closing it behind him.

Sora frowned slightly the letter I never opened yah I remember Taichi she thought.

**_To be continued…._**


	3. The Forgotten Letter

Past and Present Chapter 2

The Forgotten Letter

"Thanks for tiding up for me Takeru," Yamato said from the couch. He had a mug of tea beside him and some soup that Takeru had made.

"No problem," Takeru said.

With out warning Taichi burst into the apartment, "How come no one told me that Sora works at the hospital?" he demanded looking at the both of them.

Takeru paled, "Y-You saw her?" he asked.

"Yeah she's the head public relation director at the hospital; I had to see her about my desk." He said almost giving Takeru a glare.

Yamato cleared his throat, "Can you both take your conversation and leave? No offense or anything but my girlfriend said she would come by." He said as he sat up.

"Okay Yamato, see you later bye." Takeru said going to the door.

"Later Yamato, and have a good time," Taichi said with wink as he to was walking to the door.

"Bye guys." Yamato said then laid back down on the couch.

_**In the car….**_

"Well what happened? Did you get her angry?" Takeru questioned while watching where he was going on the road.

"I get her angry! She's the one that flipped out on me she kicked me out of her office." He said irritated that Takeru thought he would have gotten her angry easily.

"Maybe for the reason that you left with out telling her so long ago…" Takeru said he glanced at Taichi for a moment.

"Oh come on, she should have gotten over that," Taichi said a bit angry.

Takeru frowned, "She hasn't exactly gotten over it as you can see." He said.

Taichi was irritated even more, "Why isn't anyone on my side?" he asked.

Takeru thought about answering him but decided it best to change the discussion, "So are you going to be okay for tonight we are having dinner at your parents and Sora is going to be invited as well as Ryo."

"Yeah I'll be find its Sora that won't be, besides I'm bring a date." He said.

"A date…you already met some one? You haven't even been in Obadia for a day yet." Takeru said in disbelief.

"I got my ways," Taichi said smugly.

"Taichi tell me something, you aren't Jealous are you?" Takeru questioned.

"Jealous for what?" he asked.

"Jealous of Sora and Ryo," Takeru said.

"NO," Taichi said glaring, "I'm furious that you even suggested that. What ever feelings I had for Sora aren't there any more." He said clearly.

"Relax I was just making sure," Takeru said, "Well anyways where did you meet this date of yours?"

"At the airport, she came to me she even wrote her number on my arm," he said as he unrolled his sleeve to show Takeru.

"For your sake I hope she isn't one of those crazy women who Yamato goes out with." Takeru replied.

Taichi frowned, "Well, she didn't seem so. But why would you say that?" he questioned, 'You haven't meet her yet."

"No reason really, just out of concern because Yamato attracts those kinds of women for some strange reason," Takeru said as the pulled the car into the driveway of Taichi's parents house.

"I will admit that the girls I went out in the states were a little crazy, but this one here is totally different I can tell." Taichi said, "She's a pretty blonde."

"Like that makes a whole of a lot of difference." Takeru said, "Just the fact that she wrote on your arm puts up the warning lights."

Taichi rolled his eyes at him, "You act like she is going to turn into some kind of psycho."

**Dinner at the Yagami's ****6:00pm****…**

"Mom, Dad this is Kyandii." Taichi said to his parents.

Kyandii shook hands with his parents, "it's nice to meet you both." She said.

"My sister Hikari and her fiancée Takeru, Sora Tak—I mean Sora Akamatsu and her husband Ryo Akamatsu." He said gesturing to them all.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said smiling happily at them.

Everyone took seats at the table, Kantaro on one end and Aurko at the other. Hikari and Takeru on one side then Taichi and Kyandii, Ryo sat beside her then Sora sat beside Takeru on the other side.

After the dinner had finished the stayed at the table reminiscing, "So that was when he wiped out on the field. You had to be there it was hilarious." Sora said laughing, Kyandii too was laughing at him.

Taichi on the other hand didn't' look so amused, "Sora if you don't mind I would appreciate that you not make fun of me." He said rather dryly.

Kyandii laughed as him, "Aww Taichi-kun its okay I was only laughing with Sora not at you." She said as she gave him a pinch on the cheek.

Sora's thought once again returned to the letter that she did not read, as she watched Taichi with Kyandii something in her felt happy for him but at the same time a little bothered too. Sora turned to Ryo, "I'm just going to go to the washroom I'll be back." She said and kissed him on the cheek and got up from the table and left to go upstairs.

Taichi watched in the corner of his eye as she walked up the stairs then returned to eat a little more before he too declared that he had to go to the washroom, "I'll be right back." He said to Kyandii softly.

Hikari was watching Sora and Taichi her worry seemed to grow more concerned then ever. She looked over at Takeru who shook his head, "Hikari, you know they are grown adults and they probably have some stuff to deal with. That's if Taichi really did go up there to talk to her he might have actually had to go to the washroom." He whispered to her.

Upstairs, Sora entered Taichi's old bedroom, which now he was staying since he moved back she went into the closet then reached up for a small shoebox that was hidden for a long time.

Taichi entered the room he saw her holding a shoebox, "Sora?"

Startled she turned around too quickly that the shoebox went flying and spilled it's contents on the ground, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in here with out permission I swear." She said quickly but he already caught sight of something familiar.

"You didn't read it." He said faintly his heart was thumping he could feel old feelings returning just looking at it.

"I was too afraid and to angry to read it at the time." She whispered she could see his face had mixed expressions on it he seemed mostly pained.

"I meant for you to read it though," he said.

"I know but you have to understand how angry I felt. I came here after your plane left I almost ripped it but I didn't I put it in this box so I could read it when I cooled down…then I forgot about it for the longest of time." She explained then she picked it up from the floor.

"You were supposed to read it with out me here." Taichi said again a little more agitated then before.

"Taichi, you're here now I'll read it in front of you." She said tracing the outline of the envelop with her finger absentmindedly.

Taichi's heart raced, he remember what it said for the longest of time he forgotten but as soon as he was reminded he watched as she made to open it, "WAIT! I can't be here, Sora I just can't you don't understand." He pleaded.

Sora looked at him confused, "Why? I don't understand." She said.

"If you open it…then your opening the past and that can be dangerous." He said.

Sora frowned, "Dangerous as in someone going to die?" she asked.

"No, as in people are going to get hurt and I'm not talking about physically." He said looking at her hopefully so she would not read it aloud here with him.

"The past is the past Taichi I think you're over reacting." She replied then started too open it.

Taichi sat on his bed defeated, "Okay, I'm ready." He replied with a deep breath then he closed his eyes.

****

**_Dear Sora-Chan_**

_I have so much things to say to you but I am not entirely mad at you…it is more directed at Yamato but forget him for a second if you can. I know you are my best female friend…but at some point I began to feel something…I didn't know what it was until it was too late._

_You have no idea how much it hurt to see you and Yamato together…I mean I tried my best to hang around you guys with out trying to beat the crap out of Yamato or yell or do something else that I will not mention at all._

_It was to much to handle after 3 weeks, you've got to understand that I've tried my best but my best wasn't enough….so I signed up for a scholarship in soccer, and I got it and that's why I'm leaving for good._

_I'm really sorry…for everything._

**_Love Taichi-kun_**

_P.S. ... I shouldn't say this but I have too….ever since I meet you…you were my best friend until recently Because I fell in love with you…I'm telling the truth Sora and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. I did and I probably will always._

Sora gasped she glanced up to Taichi's face, who was looking at the floor. "Is it true Taichi?" Sora asked tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Everything I said in that letter was true, and I meant it." Taichi replied.

Sora shook her head, "No, I mean do you still love me?" she asked.

Taichi bit his lip "Sora we can't talk about this, I can't answer that because I'm not sure anymore." He replied slowly.

Sora nodded "I'm so sorry Taichi I never knew you felt so miserable to be near us." She replied tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh, you have to forget about this." He replied he did not know what else to say to her but he knew that those feelings had been in the past and that was where they belonged.

"What do you mean, I can't forget this Taichi." She replied angry.

"Sora it's not right! I left those feeling in the past. I just want to be friends okay, I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have by telling you that." Taichi said.

Sora looked at him confused. "Taichi I thought that you said everything in the letter was true, and you meant it how can you take that back!" she said at him angrily.

"That was a long time ago Sora. We will never be anything more then friends." He replied.

Sora shook her head regained her sense's, "I'm sorry…your right, I love my husband and this is better left back in box, and in the past." She replied it was true she just all the sudden went back to her life as a teenager and forget about her husband that she loved very much and they were newly weds to top that. She was not about to ruin her life over the stupid letter Taichi had wrote fourteen years ago.

"I'm glad you understand, this is for the best." Taichi said to her.

Sora nodded. "For the best….it doesn't mean that we can't be friends again does it?" she asked.

"Of course we can," Taichi said he smiled at her, "It is for the best." He agreed then they hugged each other. Taichi pulled away from there hug and smiled down at her, "Let's get back to the table then."

Sora smiled too, "Yes we should."

**_Dinner table…_******

Takeru and Hikari were worried when they saw Sora come down stairs the and walked over to the table and gave Ryo a kiss and sat next to him again.

Kyandii looked at Sora with a little bit of resentment, "Where is Taichi?" she questioned.

"I'm coming," said Taichi answering for himself, he sat beside Kyandii who in turn made sure she kissed him on the lips.

Hikari frowned, "So what happened you were both away from the table a long time just for a bathroom break." She replied.

"Nothing, Hikari we had a talk that's all." Taichi said then looked at Sora for some support.

"Some stuff in the past we dealt with, but rest a sure that's where it's going to stay. In the past." She replied then smiled at Taichi who smiled back.

**_To Be Continued…_**

****


	4. Sora's Solution

**Past and Present**

Chapter 3

Sora's Solution

**_2 week later at the hospital…_******

****

****

Taichi was doing his daily rounds at the hospital and was scheduled for a surgery later that evening. He stood at the nurse's station overlooking some charts in his long white coat and his name pined on his lab coat 'Dr. Taichi Yagami'.

"Doctor, Yagami here is your papers," said the nurse that was behind the counter.

"Thanks," he replied then walked toward his office. As he did walk down the hall he looked to see if he could see Sora in her office. When he saw she was sitting and working on her computer, he took a moment and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," she called absentmindedly as she still was looking at the computer screen in thought.

"I hope I'm not intruding." He said as he poked his head into her room.

"Oh Taichi, Hi." She said as she turned away from the computer.

"You seem deep in thought, something up?" he questioned curiously, as he approached her desk.

Sora raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think that?" she questioned.

"Well…about what happened two weeks ago. We are still friends right? I mean you haven't exactly showed you were my friend in the past week." Taichi said smiling at her half-heartedly.

Sora smiled back, "Of course we are. Its just I have been very busy here and I have some stuff to organize for the hospital. Dinners and all that." She explained.

Taichi still smiling, "Excellent, I'll see you around I just need to put some stuff away in my office then do the rest of the rounds." He said he gave her a pat on her shoulder then walked out of her office, "Bye." He called.

"Bye Taichi," she said then returned to her computer. She had not had a decent night's sleep since two weeks ago, of course Taichi did not have to know that little detail or else he would have thought it to be the end of the world.

She got up from her desk, then walked slowly over to the cupboard opened it up and pulled out a blanket then walking over to the couch and laid down pulling the blanket over here and closed her eyes then she was out like a light.

_Sora was fast a sleep on the couch in her office when Taichi entered the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly tipped toed toward her then sat on the edge of the couch and pushed her arm a tad to wake her up._

_She stirred then she opened her eyes and saw Taichi, "Taichi?" she questioned confused as she looked around her office._

_"Yeah it's me," he said. Sora swung her legs over the side of the couch and pulled the blanket toward her so he could sit next to her._

_"I thought you had to finish your rounds?" she questioned._

_"I did, I need to tell you something." He said watching her._

_"Tell me what?"_

_"About the letter I wrote Sora, when you read it, it was like all my old feelings came flooding back to me. I love you." He said as he moved closer to ward her._

_"Taichi…I-."__ Sora stopped his eyes said he wanted her. She moved closer to him, "I love you too." She whispered._

_Taichi caressed her cheek with his hand the brought her lips to his and soon they were locked in a passionate lip lock. Sora let her hands travel up his back then down again. Taichi began to kiss her neck softly and slowly as she moaned, the sensation of feeling him kissing her was so very pleasurable._

_"I want you so much," he whispered hoarsely._

_"Shhh don't say anything more, make love to me Taichi," she said as they again were locked in a passionate lip lock._

_"Sora, Sora …_

Sora wake up," Taichi shook her shoulder gently.

Sora moaned, "Mmm Taichi…" she whispered. She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. "Taichi!" she exclaimed eyes wide open she jumped off the couch the blanket falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically.

"No, no I'm sorry. What did you need?" she asked as she picked up the blanket.

Taichi took out a piece of paper, "I just need you to do this press release up for me if you don't mind. Something for a newspaper I believe."

Sora nodded and took the paper from him, "Sure I can do that in a couple of minutes." She said looking it over.

"Oh, no rush just put it in my mail box outside the door if my office is closed. I got to run I'll see you later." Taichi said then he left out of her office.

Sora exhaled then started to fan herself, "I can't believe what I just had a dream about," she said totally flustered. She put her head in her hands as she was sitting at her desk then looked at the paper Taichi had given her to type up.

"Sora?" Mimi said as she came into the office.

Sora jumped in her seat and put her hand over her heart as she saw it was only Mimi, "Mimi you scared me." She said.

"I didn't mean too, what happened you look flustered a little bit." She replied observing her friend.

"Nothing, it's just really hot in here that all." Sora said as she fanned herself.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at her, "I saw Taichi in here." She said.

"It's not what you think," she began, "He asked me to type this press release up that's all." She said showing Mimi a piece of paper in her hand.

"I see, but that's obviously not it." Mimi said watching her friend's expression carefully.

Sora sighed, nothing ever went by Mimi these days she had helped her a lot during the fourteen years Taichi was not here. "Fine, but I can't tell you here though. How about out side on the terrace," she said pointing out side.

Taichi sat at his desk looking at the papers on his desk when the phone rang he reached over and picked it up, "Dr. Yagami speaking." He said. Taichi frowned as he heard laughter at the other end and got furious, "If this is a prank call then get lost." He said then hung the phone up.

The telephone rang again he picked it up, "Hello Dr. Yagami speaking." Taichi replied as he still looked over his papers.

"You idiot. Why did you hang up on me!" Yamato shouted at him.

"That was you? Why the hell were you laughing then?" he questioned as he put the papers down on his desk.

"Because you it sounds funny how you answer the phone," Yamato replied angrily.

Taichi grew more angry by the minute, "What do you want?" he questioned. "I'm trying to work here you know."

"It's more of what I have to say." He said as he talked more calmly this time.

"Okay, so tell me then," Taichi said as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I just forgot to mention that Sora never read the letter. I tried to tell her to read it but she didn't and that was partly the reason we broke up." He explained.

Taichi sighed, "I know, she read it in front of me two weeks ago. That is in the past it's not like I have the same feelings for her as I did fourteen years ago."

"Okay so tell me what's wrong?" Mimi asked her.

Sora pace the length of the terrace back and forth nervously she knew that when she told Mimi she would freak out at her.

"Sora…what is it?" Mimi asked a little annoyed that she would not open up.

"I had a dream, about Taichi," she began looking at Mimi who motioned for her to go on, "I…it was…I don't know how to explain it." She replied.

"Well just tell me about it I'm sure it was harmless right?" Mimi questioned hopefully.

Sora shook her head, "I don't if you would call it that." She said.

"Well just tell me and then we will see." Mimi said as she looked to the door making sure no one was listening in on them.

"I was sleeping in my office when Taichi came along and woke me up, he wanted to tell me something, so he said that he loved me and I said that I loved him back then we started to make out then I asked him if he would make love to me," she looked up at Mimi's shocked face.

"SORA ARE YOU CRAZY!" Mimi shouted at her.

"Mimi it was only a dream," Sora said to her.

"That has better been true, Sora your married you shouldn't be thinking about adultery. I mean you can fantasize about celebrities and all but Taichi is off limits. It is totally different" Mimi said to her sternly.

"Then help me Mimi, I know I shouldn't think about him this way. I promised, no we promised that we are friends and we will keep it like that not to let old feelings get in the way of what we both have now." She said to her with her honest of words she could express.

"I wish I could help you Sora, I really wish I can." Mimi replied then turned away from her, "But I'm not going to be here every minute to watch you and make sure you don't do something that you will regret."

Sora began to get teary eyed, "Mimi please say something that will help me." She begged then she remembered what he had told her before they opened the envelop.

_"If you open it…then your opening the past and that can be dangerous." He said._

Now she truly understood what he meant when he said dangerous. She rubbed her temples gently as if she were trying to ease a headache that was coming on. But maybe is could just have one moment with him one kiss. "Mimi I have an idea." She said quickly as she looked at her friend.

"What is it?" Mimi asked cautiously.

"If I can ask him for one kiss just one, I mean just to bury my feelings for a final time." Sora said.

Mimi shook her head in a disagreeing manner, "You can't do that." She said strictly.

"Well why not I think it will help me to get over him," Sora queried back angry.

"Sora if you do that you might want more and it might lead to actually committing adultery. Do you really want to risk it all?" Mimi questioned her.

"And Do you really think I would cheat on Ryo?" Sora threw back at her angry.

Mimi just frowned, "I have two spa tickets, take them and go with Ryo and spend some time with your husband." Mimi said handing her an envelop.

Sora took the envelop from her hand, "You think this will work?" she questioned.

"Yes, it will help to get Taichi out of your mind." Mimi said with a small smile.

"Thanks Mimi." Sora said.

"She still likes you Taichi," Yamato said into the receiver.

"What?" Taichi asked in a confused tone.

"I said she still loves you," he replied.

"Who are you talking about?" Taichi asked.

"Sora!" he shouted at him.

Taichi shook his head, "No your wrong she doesn't love me, we promised to be friends and that's all." He said.

Yamato grew irritated, "That doesn't change things much does it. Because when we were still together, she started to cry all the time since you left. I once caught her saying that she loved you to herself." He explained.

Taichi reminded silent not saying anything to Yamato for a good two minutes.

"Taichi?" Yamato asked trying to see if he was still there but there was no response, "TAICHI!" he shouted this time.

Taichi jumped then shook his head, "I'm sorry. I got to go I'm busy I'll talk to you later." Taichi said then hung the phone up.

**Later on…**

Taichi had come from the operating room after finishing a six-hour surgery. He walked in then went to the bathroom taking a shower after surgeries was routine for him.

He closed the bathroom door or so he thought he did as it did not shut all the way and began to undress and slipped into the shower stall and started the water.

Sora was busy finishing off the press release for Taichi. It was the final thing to do before going home for the night where she knew Ryo was wanting for her with dinner already cooking in the oven.

She typed a little more then stopped, "There," she said looking at the press release. She hit the print button then a printed copy with the hospital's header the release for Taichi was finished and ready to be signed.

Sora got up from her desk then walked over to Taichi's office she knocked on the door once but there was not a answer. "Taichi are you in there?" she called. When there was no answer, she decided to test to see if the door was open and it was. When she walked in she could here the shower going she quickly ran over to his desk and placed the press release he needed on the desk and was about to walk out of there but felt an urge to stay.

This is bad Sora you have to go now, but on the other hand it was attempting to just get a peak. She slowly walked to the bathroom door and poked it open a little bit just enough to peak inside the bathroom to see the suit Taichi had on earlier on the stool and other bits of clothes lying on the floor.

The shower stopped then she saw Taichi climbing out of the shower getting a complete eye full. She quickly back away from the door, as Taichi came toward the door towel wrapped around his waist still dripping wet, came through and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Sora standing there with red cheeks clearly feeling ashamed.

"Sora!" he cried as he tried to cover any spot of him that might be exposed.

"I'm sorry Taichi! I really am." She begged for his forgiveness.

"Sorry for what? Coming in my office at the wrong time or seeing me in a towel?" He said slightly embarrassed and angry with her.

"Sorry for seeing you practically naked." She said lowering her head feeling ashamed of herself.

Taichi locked himself in the bathroom, "Sora if you don't mind I would like to get changed." He said through the door.

Sora did not want too move but she forced herself to move realizing that she was being unreasonable. She exited Taichi's office and stood outside and waited for him to change.

"Okay, NOW you can come in." he said putting emphasis on the word 'now'.

Sora opened the door and again look him over with out him noticing, "I'm very sorry, it was very un-professional." She said.

"You got that right," he said as he took the press release of the desk.

Sora watched him shifting through the pile, "I want you to know something." She said waiting to see him look up at her.

"Okay go ahead." He said stopping the shuffling. He saw the way she was staring at him earlier and it scared him Sora is married what was she thinking? He thought.

"Taichi, I couldn't forget about us, we had something but when you didn't return the feelings I choose Yamato," she said watching his expression turn to shock.

"You went out with him because you thought I didn't care enough?" he repeated.

Sora sat down on his couch, "Well yeah, I really liked him and all. But he wasn't what I was looking for. There was something missing that I couldn't put a finger on." She said. "Then one day I found him making out with another girl. I beat him up pretty good with my tennis racket, then slapped him twice for backstabbing me."

Taichi laughed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at all it wasn't funny." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"It's alright Taichi, I kind of lied about not talking to Yamato for seven years though. We started only talking normally, well sometimes, three weeks ago." She said.

"It's okay Sora you don't have to apologize to me about lying. You couldn't have waited for me to get out of the shower couldn't you?" he questioned.

"I just came in to drop it off and I wanted to see you," she said that was the truth to it not as if she planed to see him naked at all it just happened. She just wanted to ask him a small favor.

"To see me, How come?" he questioned.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question. If you just let me have one kiss and I promise I will leave you alone Taichi please." She begged.

"I thought this was settled the other night Sora," he replied.

"Taichi it's just one kiss, one little kiss to feel what it would have been." She said softly.

Taichi got up from his desk he walked over to the door and peeked out and too make sure no one was overhearing the conversation, "Sora your married, we can't well I can't kiss a married women."

Sora shook her head, "Ryo doesn't need to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said

Taichi gulped what was she trying to do to him, if he kisses her things would get out of control and that is not want he wanted to happen tonight or any night for the matter. Those feeling would come back and he would not be responsible for what would happen if he let her kiss him. "Sora listen to yourself, you're a married woman. I would snapping my moral in half." He said trying to change her mind desperately.

"Please Taichi! I need to know for my sanity if what I have done in the past was the right thing to do." She said pleading with him.

"Sanity, what do you mean?" he questioned confused she could not be going crazy he thought.

"Just dreams, crazy dreams Taichi I want them to end if I kiss you then it can all end here and now." She replied looking at him hopefully.

Taichi shook his head, "Sora are you sure it will end what your feeling or will it only fuel your feelings." He said seriously.

"It will be a end, I promise you." She said.

Taichi looked away pained this was killing him he could not hurt her husband if he known better secrets have a way of coming out at the worst possible time, "Okay." He said.

"Really?" she asked surprised that she finally got him to agree.

"Yes, really," he said by this time he mentally yelled at himself his brain was telling him no bad idea but his heart was telling him otherwise. It was trespassing on the feelings that he had put away or so he thought he had so long ago.

Sora got up and locked the door making sure that no one could come into the room and surprise see her and Taichi kissing it would not look good for her job at all. "Just for extra measures that's all." She replied and turned toward Taichi.

Taichi left his desk then walked over to her, it seemed as though time was going very slowly, then stopped a few inches away. Sora slowly walked toward him too she looked at his lips then up into his brown eyes.

As they were only and inch or two away from each other Taichi quickly turned away, "I can't Sora." He replied his heart was beating hundred miles a minute.

"You promised…" she replied looking almost heart broken. She was certain if he would only give her, one kiss then it would be over that's it. He did not have anything to worry about at all.

"Sora, I care for you know that, I don't want to hurt anyone at all." He said to her softly.

"But it won't Taichi, because no one will know about it." She said again

"But secrets don't stay secrets long in a work environment, it's bound to leak out you have been in here for far to long already it's going to make people suspicious." He said to her.

Sora shook her head, "Well if we quickly get it over and done with then we can leave separate. And that will be the end." She said, "I care for you too Taichi and I won't want you to lose your job." She approached him slowly and he turned to face her.

"I promise…" she said slowly leaning inward.

Taichi closed his eyes, and then he felt her lips on his he then returned her kiss. The feelings started to rush back to Taichi; it was like jolt of electricity shot threw him. Sora was experiencing the same a whole lot of feelings from the past came in one instant.

They both began to kiss each other rapidly as if it was the end of the world tomorrow.

Sora thought this was a dream a dream she wanted so long to have, only one kiss but how could she have ever thought that this would be the end.

They were both lost in each others worlds at this time this seemed the right thing to do, Taichi slowly walking back wards towards the couch.

They broke away shortly to look at each other for a moment in silence then resumed in another passionate kiss.

****

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Aftermath and a Fight

**Past and Present Chapter 4**

**_Aftermath and a Fight_**

Ryo walked back and through in the living room, he wife was late. "Where is she?" He thought aloud nervously. He was terrified that something happened to her, what if she was in a car accident or she could have been mugged lying in the hospital parking lot floor dieing of stab wounds or strangled.

Yes he love her very much she's a beautiful woman so smart and intelligent and strong but he was afraid for her safety he was always was worried when she never called him to tell him she was going to be late at work.

Ryo paced again looked at the wedding picture on their cabinet he stared at it. It's was only a year that they actually meet then they got married in a year, which so many of his family members thought was too fast, but he didn't think so and neither did Sora.

There was a knock at the door shaking him from his thoughts.

He went to the door, opening it. "Hi Ryo sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Hikari said.

"No your not," he said as he closed the door shaking his head

"Sora home yet?" she asked.

"She's still at work and I'm starting to worry." He said as he sat on the couch.

Hikari frowned this is definitely not good.

"Jyou, I swear she is so….I don't know I mean I talked to her and told her not to do it. I even gave her the tickets to the spa." Mimi replied confused and upset to her friend's reaction of Taichi coming home all the sudden. Yet she did not seem to faze her that she is married and should not even try to kiss Taichi it just was not going to work.

"Mimi, there's nothing else that you can do. Sora after all is a grown woman." He replied, as he looked though a couple of medical journals.

"But, you should have heard her suggestions, 'I want to have sex with him' 'I just want to kiss him once just to see if some thing is there.' She's like obsessed with the idea of raking her hands all over him." Mimi replied rattled.

Jyou put down the medical journal on the table. "She wouldn't do that she's married Mimi."

"Jyou you don't understand…she's going to ruin her life over a one night stand." She made her way to the phone and started to dial Sora's number.

Ryo picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Ryo is Sora there?" Mimi asked desperately.

"No but if you know if she told you something of where she was going?" he asked worried himself about his wife who was missing suddenly.

Mimi trying to sound as normal as possible with out making it seem like she knew exactly where Sora was at, "Oh no I haven't I'll give a call to her office and see if I can get her to answer."

"Thanks Mimi, I appreciate it," He said.

**_Taichi's office…_**

Taichi began to walk backwards toward the couch bring Sora along with him as they were kissing passionately.

They both fell onto the couch Sora on the top she got up and began to unbutton his dress shirt once it was thrown to the ground Sora slowly placed kisses on his chest and going all up his neck then back to his lips.

**_Sora's office…_**

The telephone kept ringing off the hook, in her office.

**_Taichi's office……_**

Taichi suddenly realizing where this was leading he needed to put a stop to it. It was much more then just one kiss and it could not go any further. Despite how good it felt how right it felt Sora was married.

Taichi pulled away from a confused Sora who looked down at him she moved so he could get up and picked up his dress shirt off the ground.

"Taichi?" she replied getting up to her feet.

He was putting on his dress shirt, "Sora that was way more then one kiss! We shouldn't have kissed at all." He replied

"No Taichi it wasn't," she said.

Taichi paced his office he was angry and slightly relieved he was able to stop himself from going any further, "Listen to yourself Sora, your married and we almost made love."

"Hardly, Taichi you wanted it too don't you blame it on me!" she shouted at him upset as she fixed her suit up.

"So it was all me, Did I wanted this kiss in the first place? It was all you Sora you got to understand that we can never happen." Taichi said a little too loud.

"No I think it could. Our feelings are unresolved Taichi and I know you still love me by the way you were kissing me," she replied looking at him waiting for a reaction.

Taichi turned away, "You can't tell me how I feel." He said, "That's besides the point you have your husband and I have Kyandii and what we have could be what I'm looking for."

"I don't think she is good enough for you," she said.

This enraged Taichi, "Oh please, you don't want anyone to have me! Kyandii is crazy for me Sora if you can't understand that then we shouldn't be even talking to each other."

"I haven't yet to hear that you like her as well," Sora said.

"I DO like her she is my girlfriend I wouldn't be with her if I didn't!" he shouted angrily at her, "So I want you to stop this right now." He said this time calmly and firm.

Mimi looked on the verge of tearing her hair out, "Damn it Sora."

Jyou along with Yamato watched her pace the room back and forth anxiously.

"Mimi you're just making it out to be the worse possible scenario," Yamato said.

"Yamato you don't understand she could be out there doing god knows what with him when I told her not to," she said.

"Mimi…" Jyou was about to say something but she stopped him.

"Don't Mimi me! I'm her best friend I know these things," she replied her voice raised.

"Hikari you know her well where could she have gone? It's almost seven o'clock." Ryo said looking at the clock in the kitchen which they were seated waiting for Sora to return home.

"How about I go to the hospital for you," she suggested.

"You would do that?" Ryo asked surprised.

"Of course I would," Hikari got up and started to the door Ryo followed her, "I care very much for Sora you know."

"I know that, thank you very much. Call me if anything turns up," He said.

Hikari smiled at him as she exited the house, "I will call, don't worry." She said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He replied angry.

"No I don't think I do," she said standing her ground.

Taichi was taken a back, "What do you mean?" he cried.

"Maybe it's a good idea that you never ever came to Obadia," Sora said to him.

"Your just mad because you wanted me all to yourself!" Taichi replied pointing to himself but sooner he realized what he had said the wrong thing Sora stormed out of his office he was about to follow her but got the door slammed right into his face.

He opened the door quickly, "SORA!" he hollered down the hall but she had disappeared already. He ran toward the elevator doors and caught her as she entered the elevator.

"Let go Taichi!" she replied struggling to free her arm from his grasp.

"I'm sorry that wasn't nice." He replied

"I have nothing else to talk to you about Taichi let go of my arm or I'll call the police." She said threatening him.

"Okay, fine." He said he let go and the elevator door closed and Sora was gone he stormed back to his office angry as well.

Hikari just walked into the hospital and headed to the elevators but as soon as she did one of them opened up and Sora came out looking very upset by the looks of it, "Sora!" she cried running to her.

Sora looked up in surprise to see Hikari here, "Hikari what are you doing here?" she questioned trying to hide the fact she had started to cry in the elevator.

"Looking for you Ryo has been worried," she said watching her carefully she frowned, "You've been crying how come?" she asked.

"I'm not crying and Ryo doesn't have to worry about me anymore I'm coming home," she said softly.

Hikari shook her head, "Here I'll drive you home we can pick up your car tomorrow." She said.

Sora nodded in agreement she just did not want to see the hospital any more.

Taichi sat on his couch in the office and put his head in his hands, "I don't believe what could have happened here tonight and I am to blame." He said putting himself down.

In one way, it is good that she was mad at him it was better that way then having her wonder what could have been. It cannot be anything now because she was married and he did not want her to ruin her marriage.

Taichi got up from the couch and walk to the door closing the lights in his office then locking the door for the night.

"You can't lie to me remember?" Hikari replied as she drove.

Sora sniffled, "I can't talk about it." She said quietly for the first time after leaving the hospital.

Hikari frowned, "You should call Ryo," she replied pointing to her cell phone.

Sora picked up Hikari's phone and dialed home she waited until Ryo picked up, "Hi Ryo I'm on my way home. Hikari is driving me home." She said into the phone.

"That's great honey," he said then continued, "We will talk when we get home okay?"

"Okay, I love you Ryo." Sora said softly.

"I love you too." He said before hanging the phone up.

Hikari smiled hopefully that was a good sign but Sora still remain quite until Hikari had enough and deiced she need to have a chat with her.

"Hikari what are you doing?" she asked startling her out of her thoughts as Hikari drove off the road for a moment then turned the ignition off.

"You're not telling me everything that happened today, why were you late to get home?" she asked.

Sora looked away from Hikari's eyes, "Nothing happened Hikari so turn the engine on and let's go."

"Does it have to do with my brother?" she asked.

Sora turned to her quickly, "How do you know he is involved?" she asked.

"I had a hunch," Hikari said, "if he did so something to you I'll have a talk with him."

Sora shook her head, "No he didn't do anything. It's more what I did," She said then looking down at her hands.

"What did you do?" she questioned nervously.

Sora looked at her, "Nothing that concerns you." She said.

"Sora, don't tell me you –," Hikari was interrupted by Sora.

"HIKARI I want to go home NOW," she demanded.

Hikari turned the car back on, "alright no problem." She said then they were on there way back to Sora's house.

**_Sora and Ryo's house ……. _**

Ryo greeted Sora at the door they hugged, "Sora, are you okay?" he asked her.

Sora hung her coat and purse up, "I'm fine…I just had a bad day that's all." She replied.

"Okay how about I prepare a hot bath for you?" Ryo asked.

Sora smiled, "I'd love that thank you." he smiled and walked up stairs. Sora went into her kitchen and got herself something to eat. She stopped at fridge… "What was I thinking!" she yelled at herself in sort of a yell whisper.

"He's right, I'm married….I tried to seduce him…I made him break his morals." She said to herself softly. "I so sorry Taichi," She cried. She slowly started to go up the stairs to her washroom where there was the hot tub waiting for her.

**_Yagami's House…_**

Taichi walked through the front door as soon as he did he was confronted by Hikari who was standing looking at him very sternly. "What?" he questioned.

"What happened tonight, I ran into Sora at the hospital she looked rather upset is there a reason behind it?" Hikari asked him.

"No, what makes you think I saw her at all?" he questioned irritated at his sister.

"Because Sora admitted it," she said.

Taichi's eyes widened worried of what Sora did tell her, "What did she admitted exactly?" he asked.

"That you were involved some how," she said watching the expression on his face but then she noticed his lips had another color on them. She grabbed a Kleenex from the table then walked over to him and wiped the coloring off she looked down at the Kleenex, "What's this?" she asked showing him.

"I don't know it must have been something I ate I don't know," Taichi replied quickly he went to walk away from Hikari.

"Taichi! That's not food what kind of food comes in pink?" she angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he cried.

"Come off it Taichi, that's lipstick not food. Please tell me you two didn't make out," she said.

"Drop it Hikari," he said not amused one single bit. He walked by her and up the stairs.

Hikari shook her head in disappointment, sorry brother but I am doing this for you and Sora she thought. She reached for the telephone and dialed Mimi's number.

**_Mimi and Jyou's…_**

Mimi grabbed the receiver immediately, "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"It's me Hikari, I think something happened but neither are opening up to what exactly happened," Hikari said.

"Really, well I'm willing to talk to Sora tomorrow to find out." Mimi said as she paced back and forth.

"That's not all Taichi had lipstick on his lips, pink lipstick. Kyandii's lipstick is red." Hikari replied, "And if you are thinking the same thing I am, yes Sora wears a pink color lipstick."

"I told her!" Mimi cried, "I told her millions of times."

"Don't worry Mimi damage has already been done, I'll talk to you later, bye." Hikari said then hanging up the phone.

As Mimi put the receiver down she turned to the guys, "Yamato go talk to Taichi tomorrow and I will give Sora a talk." Mimi said to him he looked taken a back a bit.

"Thanks mother, I will." He said getting up off the couch, "Besides I was going to give him a shout tomorrow morning anyways. Bye Jyou, Mimi" he left out the door, Mimi closed it after him.

"Jyou this is really bad…" said Mimi who sat in the vacated spot that Yamato had been seating.

"Why is that?" Jyou questioned with a confused look on his features.

"It's just is…Sora did something really bad tonight but Hikari doesn't know and I intend to find out what it is." She said confidently.

"Mimi I think Sora can hand her life," Jyou said frowning at his wife.

"Not when it comes to Taichi she can't." she said.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Cat Fight

Past and Present

_Chapter 5: The Catfight_

"Morning, honey," Ryo replied as he walked into the kitchen Sora sat down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, but her thoughts were not in the newspaper but were about Taichi.

Ryo looked at his wife she seemed to be in deep thought, "Sora are you okay?" he asked.

Sora snapped out of her thoughts and brought her attention to her husband, "I'm sorry Ryo…. Yeah I'm fine." She replied lying but truthfully, nothing was really going to be all right since she messed up royally.

"That's good because I'm a little worried about you," he said.

"There is nothing to worry about I assure you, I got to get to work though I'll see you later," she got up and gave him kiss on his lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Ryo said to her.

When Sora stepped out the door and closed it behind her she paused for a moment, "I really do love you Ryo," she said with tears trickling down her cheeks.

**_Taichi's Office…_******

Taichi threw the pen he held in his hand down hard onto the desk. He couldn't get Sora out of his mind this couldn't be happening all over again he couldn't be falling in love with her all over again.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," he called out.

Kyandii stepped into the room, "Hi Taichi I came by with some breakfast I hope you don't mind," she said holding a paper bag in her hand.

"You didn't have too," he said looking at the bag she had put on the desk.

"I know I didn't but I wanted too," she said she opened the bag and took out a coffee and muffin from it.

Taichi smiled at her thoughtfulness, "I was wondering maybe you want to do something tonight after I'm done at work?"

"Oh I'd love to Taichi," Kyandii said then walked up too him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"When did you want me to pick you up?" he questioned.

"Call when you're ready," she said then walked to the door opening it up.

"Wait one more thing," Taichi said he walked up to her and kissed gently.

**_Sora's_****_ Office… _****_8:00am_****_…_**

Sora had picked up her telephone then dialed a number she waited till some one had answered, "Hello, Yamato Ishida."

"Yamato, I just wanted to know something," Sora said.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Sure what can I do?" he asked.

"Has Taichi said anything about me to you?" she said hoping that he would say something like he had spoken with him.

"Actually he hasn't. Why do you ask if you don't mind me asking you," Yamato said sitting up right on the couch now.

Sora had begun to sob on the other end of the line, which started to worry him, "What's wrong Sora?" he asked.

"I've made a mess of things," she cried, "I made him break his moral about his oath to never touch a married woman."

Yamato frowned, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I, I … kissed him. Then from there it all went to the point that we could have made love," she cried wiping her tears with a Kleenex.

Yamato was silent for a moment Mimi was right after all, "Sora…I can't tell you anything to make you feel better."

"I know," she cried, "I know you can't that's what makes what I did such a bad thing."

Yamato sighed, "Call Mimi," he said as a suggestion.

"I just need to tell someone. Besides I thought Taichi would have confided to you." She replied.

"Sora, this is the first I heard of this but I will talk to him about this." He said.

Sora nodded understandingly "I'm sorry, for bothering you." She replied and sniffed. There was a knock on her office door, "Yamato someone is here I got to go." she said.

"Okay Bye Sora," he said as he closed the phone

Mimi stood at Sora's office door she knocked.

"That's all right Sora." He told her. "Matt some one's here. I'll talk to you later." She said to him.

"Okay. Bye Sora."

They hung up the phones. "Come in." Sora called.

"Sora." Mimi said to her.

"What?" she replied annoyed.

"I know what you did last night, do you have any Idea how wrong and how worried we all were!" Mimi closed the door behind her.

"What would you know?" Sora said upset.

"I would know that you did what I told you not to do!"

Sora narrowed her eyebrows in anger at her. "Mimi, I don't need to be told from you what I did was wrong because I realize it was wrong last night."

"What did you do exactly?" Mimi asked her.

Sora got up and sat on her couch. "If you know then I don't have to tell you the details," Sora said.

Mimi closed the door to her office, "I told you NOT to in the first place because I already knew you are in love with him. I told you NOT to because I am your friend and I want to protect your best interests," she said.

"I know what you told me Mimi; and I was wrong the kiss made things totally wrong." She said thinking back to when Taichi yelled at her.

Mimi frowned at her she was at loss for words, "What else do I have to tell you that Taichi is a single man and you are a married woman," She said tiresome.

Takeru watched Hikari pace in front of him, "Hikari please, can't we just enjoy our day together in peace instead of worrying about Sora," he said pleading with her.

"I have to do something about it Takeru I can't leave it as it is now," she said.

"That's why Mimi is handling it, if she couldn't she would have called you," Takeru said taking her by her hand and lead her out the door.

Kyandii threw her shirt back on and by the looks of it, she was very angry. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Taichi bit his lip and smacked his hand on the desk he could not believe how much of an idiot he was. He was not supposed to think about her that way but he was and he made a huge mistake in the progress that he needed to fix.

Kyandii came out of the bathroom with an angry look on her features, "I don't want you see you again Taichi Yagami!" she said then turned around flicking her hair with her right hand and headed out the door, slamming it on her way out.

"Kyandii wait!" Taichi hollered he went after her but he was too late she was gone. He closed the door to his office an sat at his desk, "I'm an idiot!" he said throwing the paper weight off his desk.

"But," Sora began.

"But nothing Sora!" Mimi said crying aloud.

Sora grew upset at her, "MIMI I need you to listen to me!" she cried.

Mimi frowned she sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room, "Okay I'll listen to you," she said.

"Good," Sora said she sat down next to Mimi on the sofa. "When we were in the digital world, I had feelings but I didn't know quite what they were or I must have wanted to ruin our friendship. I went out with Yamato later but that was because Taichi didn't seem to care," she said.

Mimi sighed, "So where does that leave us here in the future?" she asked.

"I've read that letter he left so long ago, he loves me I know it I could feel there was still some lingering feelings," she said.

"Sora you can't explore those feelings. How many times do I have explained to you that you're married," Mimi said.

Sora wore a weary expression on her face, "I know. I know I am married."

"Then you'll do good by it by taking the spa tickets and go to the Redwood lodge and spend the entire weekend there," Mimi said strongly to her friend worried she would do something very wrong.

Sora nodded, "Okay your right it will be good for Ryo and I."

Mimi smiled and gave her a hug, "Good Sora I'm glad you use the tickets," she said still smiling at her. "Oh! I almost forgot I found this picture form your wedding." She pulled out the picture that was already framed and placed it on her desk.

"Thank you, But I've already gotten a picture of us." Sora said.

"Yeah there isn't anything wrong with having too much pictures of you and your husband." She told her.

"I guess your right," Sora said she looked at the picture Mimi placed on her desk.

"I know I'm right. This is the right thing to do, whenever you feel like you're on the verge of doing something or thinking about Taichi. You look at that picture and remind yourself that you have a husband that loves you at home," Mimi said giving a hug to her friend.

Sora hugged her, "Thank you for being a friend Mimi."

Mimi then broke their hug and looked at her, "I know you're strong Sora. You can do it," said as she left Sora office. Sora sighed hopefully she was right and she was strong enough to hold back her feelings when it came to Taichi.

**_Noon_****_…._**

"Who could I talk too?" he said aloud as he raked his hand heavily through his hair, Yamato will help me he thought simultaneously, he reached for the phone as he did there was a knock on his door.

"Taichi are you there?" Yamato called through the door.

"Yeah come in.," he said to him.

Yamato stepped into Taichi's office then closing the door he let out a sigh as he looked over as his friend, "Look, Taichi there is some stuff that needs to be settled," Yamato said.

"Don't you and I know it," Taichi said he walked away from Yamato to his desk.

"Sora told me about last night," Yamato, said so suddenly that it caused Taichi to freeze in one spot.

Taichi frowned then turned to face him, "It wasn't how she said it was like," he said to him seriously.

Yamato shook his head, "Are you sure about it?" he questioned.

"Don't you start with me Yamato I know how I feel! I don't have feelings for her any more, they're gone," he said.

"When she called me she was crying because she felt like she wrecked your moral. I told her I would talk with you," he said quietly.

Taichi said nothing he just sat down on the sofa quietly. Yamato watched him and sighed, "Taichi are you going to say something?" he asked.

"I called Kyandii, Sora," he said.

Yamato looked at him shocked, "You must have been seriously delusional," he said.

"It's not funny! I have to fix things with Kyandii," Taichi said.

"Since when did you become so involved with Kyandii?" Yamato asked.

"Since I came home," Taichi said with out hesitation.

Yamato raised his eyebrows at him, "Are you sure it's not because you still are in love with Sora?" he questioned.

Taichi got up from the sofa, "NO!" he said almost yelling his answer at Yamato.

"By the way you were getting angry it sounded as if you are still in love with Sora," Yamato said to him knowingly.

Taichi shook his head, "I have to move on, and I'm moving on with Kyandii. Those feelings for Sora are no longer there Yamato I hope you can understand that," he said.

"I understand clear, and it's good that you have priorities to stay committed to Kyandii," Yamato said he patted Taichi his shoulder.

"I got to get back to work Yamato if you don't mind," Taichi said pointing to the door.

"Taichi, stay committed," Yamato said as he left out the door of Taichi's office.

**_Sora's office…._**

Sora sat at her desk in her office she was doing computer work. There was a knock at the door that made her looked over at the door, "Mrs. Akamatsu?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in," she told them.

"Hi. Dr. Hiroshi asked you to type up a press release for the hospital fundraiser next week, and one for the benefit ball next month also." Nancy, the chief of staff's sectary replied.

Sora smiled, "Okay I'll get those up thank you Nancy," She replied.

Nancy dashed out of there back to her desk after she heard the phone ringing.

Sora went back to her work when she was interrupted once again by a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called from her desk.

The person opened the door and Kyandii was there.

"Kyandii what are you doing here?" she asked, she did not look too happy Sora thought.

"What have you been doing to my boyfriend?" she asked in an angry tone.

"What are you taking about Kyandii I never did anything to him." She replied.

"Oh sure…. sure you didn't do anything to him how come he said your name?" she questioned.

Sora was starting to get nervous a bit, "What are you talking about…he said my name? Kyandii I don't know what you're talking about if he said my name it must have been because he was referring to me as his best friend." Sora answered.

Kyandii threw her purse on the floor angrily, "LIAR!" she shouted.

"Kyandii this is not the place to talk about this I'm at work!" Sora shouted as she stood at up from her desk and walked around to her.

"It is the time to talk about it, you tired to seduce him didn't you!" she shouted.

"I did not seduce Taichi, he's my best friend why would I? I'm married," Sora said.

"Yeah right you're nothing but a cheating whore," Kyandii spat at her.

Sora scowled at her in anger, "How dare you!" she wound up and slapped Kyandii across the face. Kyandii held on to her cheek, looking at Sora in shock all at the same time.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. Taichi’s Secret

Past and Present Chapter 6

Taichi's Secret

"Yeah right you're nothing but a cheating whore," Kyandii spat at her.

Sora scowled at her in anger, "How dare you!" she wound up and slapped Kyandii across the face. Kyandii held on to her cheek, looking at Sora in shock all at the same time.

"I can't believe you did that," Kyandii said as she slowly let go of her cheek it still stung from where Sora had slapped her.

"You've gone too far…I'd never cheated on my husband." Sora told her angrily.

"Like hell! You seduced my boyfriend and I'm not going to give him up with out a fight!" as she said those last words, she attacked Sora, who screamed as Kyandii pulled her hair.

"LET GO!" Sora screamed, she then kicked at Kyandii's legs causing her to fall onto the ground. Sora quickly ran to her phone, but Kyandii put her foot out and tripped Sora who fell she hit her head on her desk but not hard enough to fall unconscious.

Much to Sora's dismay she had to fight Kyandii, they rolled on the floor struggling with each other. Kyandii trying to strangle Sora and Sora trying to prevent her from doing so.

Taichi who had just came back from his early morning walk about to his patients walked down the hallway toward his office. Until he heard crashing and banging coming from Sora's office, he raised his eyebrows at the door he peeked up and down the halls before going to Sora office door.

That is when he heard Sora scream; he quickly entered and stopped, as Sora's closed fist was about to hit his girlfriend, "SORA!" he cried.

Sora and Kyandii both looked at him. Sora brought her hand to her side and got off her, Kyandii began to cry.

"Taichi… I just came her to invite her and Ryo out…she tried to hurt me!" she cried as he helped her up, and she threw herself on him.

Sora's mouth dropped open in shock she was accusing her of starting this.

"Sora, what are you doing!" he cried.

"She attacked me first!" she said shouting at him still disbelieved.

"You could have hurt seriously her," He scolded her; he helped Kyandii up off the ground.

"Taichi, she lying…she came her accusing me off…" Taichi cut her sentence off when he had slammed the door shut.

**_Taichi's office… _**

Kyandii sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry about this morning Taichi," she said to him.

"It's okay, I thought you were going to leave me though," He said to her.

"No of course not I was upset, people make mistakes," She replied.

"Tell me what just happened in there," He asked her softly, as he put his hands on hers.

Kyandii brought her hands to her face, and started to cry.

"It was horrible Taichi she called me all these names all I wanted was to asked her and Ryo out to go on a double date with us," She said tears falling down her cheeks.

Taichi frowned, "Well why did she attack you?" he asked.

"She's…trying to steal you away from me Taichi, I know it," she cried, even harder.

Taichi looked to the ground he remembered kissing Sora then he shook his head, "Why would she want to steal me from you she's married Kyandii," He replied, "And besides I want you not her," He told her.

Kyandii hugged him she still had tears in her eyes then slowly a smile crept on her face, Sora going to have a lot coming to her because she won't win Taichi away from me she thought.

Sora grabbed an ice pack from one of the nurses and held it to her head for the time being, she could not get back to work, "I can't believe her!" Sora cried annoyed. There was another knock at the door, Sora groaned annoyed at the fact that she had so many interruptions today and it was only morning still.

"Come in," she called.

"Hi Sora, I hope I'm…what happened to your head?" Hikari asked as she went up to her.

"I hit my head on the desk this morning," She replied somewhat drained.

"How did you hit your head?" Hikari questioned her not believing she real story.

Sora frowned at her, "Fine if you must know Kyandii stopped by for a brief visit and accused me of a few things."

Hikari groaned, "Accused you of what?" she said dryly.

"It's not how it seems, we fought she tripped me and I fell and hit my head off the corner of the desk," Sora said quietly.

"Come on, lets go to the cafeteria," Hikari suggested. Sora nodded and they both left her office.

"Are you absolutely sure you are all right?" Taichi said making sure, she was okay and that she did not have a conclusion of any kind.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Taichi," she said smiling at him then gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later tonight and we could finish what we started here this morning," she winked at him and turned to leave his office.

The moment she had gone Taichi gotten upset he could not figure out why she was doing this to him was it because she was still in love with him and couldn't let another woman have him.

Taichi shook the thoughts out of his head and wanted to go talk to Sora so he left his office and went across the hall. He knocked once on the door but there was not any answer. He turned the knob out of curiosity to see if it was open and indeed, it was. However, as soon as he tried to go in his pager went off. He looked at it, sighed, and continued down the hall toward the nurse's station.

"Sora I obviously want to help you out you know, I'm not only Taichi's sister but I am a friend of yours too," Hikari said to her from across the table.

"I'll tell you what happened exactly then. Kyandii accused me of starting a fight with her! When in fact she was the one that was calling me names to begin with!" she said in a whisper to Hikari.

"Well why was she calling you names?" Hikari asked confused to the whole situation that was going on.

"She was accusing me of stealing Taichi away from her," Sora said turning her glaze away from Hikari's.

"That's ridiculous, why would she say something like that?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't know, she said that Taichi said my name some time. So then she called me a cheating whore and that was when I snapped and then I slapped her hard in the face," Sora said explaining to her friend the incident.

"Sora, you should have just left it at that. She was probably trying to push your buttons and it worked," Hikari said.

"No, but thing was that Taichi believed her! She was the lair!" Sora said upset.

Hikari looked at her frowning, "What do you mean was Taichi their as well?" she asked.

"Yes he was and he acts like I was the one that attacked his precious Kyandii," Sora said bitterly.

"I can talk to him on your behave and insist that you didn't do anything to her but she did something to you?" Hikari suggested.

"What's the point he won't believe you anyways," she said looking at her hands then look up and saw Kyandii staring at her she stared back until Kyandii turned away.

Hikari stood up, "Okay I'm going to leave I got an afternoon class to attend."

Sora stood up as well and walked her toward the elevators, "Drive safe okay," Sora said to her. Hikari smiled back at her friend as the elevator doors closed then she got back to her office.

**_Around _****_2pm_****_ that afternoon;_**

Taichi had wanted to talk to Sora about this morning but whenever he had gotten a chance, he had been called away to an emergency. Now there was nothing in the way of going to her office, he began toward her office and stopped in front the door and knocked.

"Taichi, go away," Sora stated firmly from the inside of her office.

Taichi frowned he opened the door and walked into her office.

"DO YOU MIND, WHAT IF I WAS IN HERE WITH RYO?" Sora said furiously.

"I wouldn't have cared a whole lot would I?" he said just as angry.

Sora looked at him, "Your really putting it all the stops out huh Taichi?"

"Just like what you did to Kyandii this morning. You could have hurt her terribly!" he shouted angrily at her.

"What I did? Excuse me Taichi but obviously, you have not thought that she could be the wrong doer in this case have you?" Sora said to him still with the angry look in her eyes.

"That's what she told me Sora okay!" Taichi said shouting.

"What kid of bull did she feed you Taichi? That I was the first one to attack or it was my entire fault because I'm jealous," she said.

"I don't know are you Sora?" Taichi asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Taichi frowned he looked to the door then back to Sora, "she said that you were planning to steal me away from her."

Sora got up from her seat, "That is bull shit story that she made up! I never did anything to her. She accused me of cheating on Ryo and she called me whore Taichi that's when I got pissed off and I slapped her."

Taichi grew frustrated and slammed his hand on her desk angrily, as they had been standing right next to it while they were arguing, he then felt a sharp pain in the palm of his hand, "OW!" he cried. He looked to the palm of his hand and there was a tack that had gotten stuck in his skin he took it out instantly, "What are you doing with tacks randomly laying on your desk like that!"

"You don't go slamming your hand on anyone's desk," Sora retorted but with a sigh she added, "Let me clean it for you then."

She took out the first aid kit in her desk and wiped away the blood that had dried and placed a Band-Aid on it but she saw a scar on his wrist she went to roll his sleeve up when he pulled his arm back suddenly.

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed.

"I just want to see your arm for a second if you don't mind?" Sora said watching his expression carefully.

"Fine," Taichi said he handed his arm over to her. Upon examining his arm further she saw a vertical scar running up his arm to the middle of his elbow. She looked over at his right arm to see if there was on there but she couldn't see because Taichi suddenly pulled his arms both away from her, "What are you looking for?" he asked nervously.

"What did you do Taichi?" Sora said in a state of worry as she looked up at him.

"I was in a car accident and pieces of glass fell onto my arms and cut them," he said calmly.

Sora shook her head, "No Taichi a car accident does not leave cuts like that, unless it was self inflicted.." Sora said trailing off she looked up at him, "Taichi you didn't," she said when the horrid reality hit her.

"I didn't what?" he asked carefully.

"You know what I'm talking about Taichi. Did you try to kill yourself?" she asked tears almost threatening to fall. Taichi got up but Sora had pulled him back down, "Tell me the truth Taichi!" she said tears filling her eyes.

"No, Sora I didn't," he said it was best that she did not know the truth. No one knew about this dark secret that he planed to put away forever.

"I know you Taichi and I can see right through your lies," Sora said watching him closely.

"Wrong Sora, if you'd known me then you could have seen that I was in love with you!" he yelled in anger Taichi then stopped realizing what he just said. He looked away from her the pain came back to him he didn't want to remember anything about this time at all. How Yamato and Sora got together his moving to the US then what he had done one cold Californian night that almost ended his life.

"I'm sorry Taichi," Sora said.

"You aren't sorry. Why are you doing this? I put that past behind me for a reason and you go and trudge it all up again. The past hurt me, you have no idea what I went through," he said.

"I didn't mean too," Sora said feeling guilty.

"Sora, you don't have to say anything. It happened that's it and I'm still here. I was strong enough to recover from the injuries and my broken heart so you can drop it!" Taichi said shouting the last sentence out.

"Taichi, please let me help. Please let me help you," she said repeating herself. Taichi looked at her hesitantly. "Taichi tell me what happened," she said pleading with him this time.

Taichi frowned and sighed giving in, "Alright, but this stays in this room between us. If Hikari or my mom and dad find out about this, I don't even want to think about that," he said seriously.

"I promised I won't," Sora said agreeing.

**_Three that evening…_**

Mimi, Hikari where sitting in Hikari's parents house. Takeru was watching the television beause he didn't want to have to do anything with Sora or Taichi and it just annoyed him when Hikari started up about the two.

"Are you serious Hikari?" Mimi said shocked.

"No kidding, Sora had a bump on her head to prove it. Only thing is that Taichi thinks that she is the one who attacked Kyandii," Hikari said with a slight frown.

"But that's good now they are fighting and there is no chance they will even put a move on one another," Mimi said delightfully.

Hikari smiled slightly, "But let us resume with the bride maid's gowns," she said a little happier.

Mimi jumped up from her seat, "I got to grab my stuff from the car, I'll be right back," she said exiting out the front door.

Taichi looked at Sora then sighed, "I'll tell you just what had happened. That night my girlfriend of two years dumped for another guy, that together reminded me of what happened here again, I felt crappy because I was on verge of exams and I was tired of studying..."

**_Flashback the night of _****_April 4th 2008_****_ ….. _******

_"Taichi man come on….I'm sorry about Rianna but you can't be slopping around here like a zombie all night," John told him._

"John who?" Sora questioned.

"He's a friend I met, my dorm buddy since I started med-school," He said.

_"Sure I can why can't I? I'm obligated too," Taichi mentioned.._

_John shrugged "Okay fine go ahead and slouch…I'm going to the club." John turned and left going toward the pub. Taichi smile faded from his face, he looked drained and to make matters worst it began to rain heavily. Taichi didn't even bother to run out of the rain either. _

_As he walked; back to the dorm images began to resurface. Images of Sora and Yamato hugging each other, kissing…_

_"Get out! GET THE HELL OUT!" he screamed he grabbed onto his head, the memories kept on coming. He shook his head and made is way back to his dorm in one piece once he entered he took his drenched shirt off and threw it onto the ground. He went directly to the bathroom flipping the lights on and leaving the door opened he looked at himself in the mirror. _

_"I'm a wreck a mess…. and it's all about him…he's too hip he's the cool dude of course Sora picked him he was popular and I wasn't….I never was….nor with I ever be." He replied._

_Taichi breathed in and went to the bathroom drawers rummaged through them until he found a razor he then put it on the counter. He filled the sink with warm water, he took a razor from the counter. Picking it up he put the blade to the inside of his wrist then closing his eyes and made a vertical cut up the to his elbow, the blood draining into the sink or warm water, he shakily took hold the razor in his bloodily hand, and cut another vertical cut up his right arm._

_Dropping the razor into the sink, he stumbled back. He sat up against the wall of the bathroom; the blood was all over the place the counter, carpet, on the washroom floor and the toilet._

_Taichi heard the door open of his dorm room faintly "Taichi, have you seen my wallet?" John asked, he made some noise as he was in search of his wallet. When he didn't hear a response from Taichi he got a little worried. _

_John getting suspicious called Taichi again, "Taichi don't ignore me…I asked you where my wallet is." He replied annoyed. John shook his head and started to the bathroom "…Oh Shit! TAICHI!" He went over to him "What did you do!" he said almost upset and shocked._

_"What… do… you… think…" he replied slowly. "Well I'm not letting you go; it's not your time," He took two towels and wrapped them around both arms. Then he got up to call the 911._

**_End of flashback…_**

Sora looked at him horrified, "It was all because of me too," she said.

"It's old Sora I wasn't exactly smart when I did it," he said calmly.

"How long were you in the hospital?" she questioned.

"About a month until they were fully healed then I had my room mate watching me like a hawk afterwards," Taichi said solemnly.

"The scars would be visible though," she said confused slightly.

"Sora the reason I stayed a few more years in the states is because of the scars, I had to get skin grafting done to reduce the signs of them so when it came time to come home I would look completely normal." He said.

For a moment there was silence either of them didn't know what to say or do, Sora was first to make a sound, "I don't know what to say to make things better. But I know for one thing is for sure that is that I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I'm so glad to your friend, for saving your life. Else you wouldn't be here now," she said feeling tears in her eye she look down at her hands.

Taichi stood up and decided not to approach her, "Sorry Sora but I have to go, Kyandii is expecting me," he said then walked out the door.

Sora stood there for the longest time trying to decide what to do. She ran to the door and called after him, "Taichi wait!" she shouted she ran toward the elevator doors where she saw him waiting.

Taichi turned around and saw her running toward him, she stopped a couple of feet away from him trying to catch her breath, "Taichi, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you some how," she said hopefully.

"How, Sora you haven't shown your self-control. The shower incident was probably no accident at all, something tells me you probably enjoyed that. Hitting Kyandii was just too far," he said still bitter about the fight earlier.

"I did not start it!" she said strongly.

"That is not the story I got from Kyandii. Frankly I don't care who started it or not, you won't change my mind okay?" he said still angry, "Good bye Sora," he said then the elevator doors closed.

Sora walked back to her office, gathering her stuff she left and locked it. Sora was upset that Taichi refused to listen to her side but she wasn't about to let Kyandii win, "I know one thing Taichi, Kyandii is a lair and she will end up hurting you in the end and I for one will not let that happen," she said to herself.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Kiss in The Rain

Past and Present

Kiss in the Rain

**Two month's later…**

"Sora are you in your office?" Kyandii whispered and peaked inside.

Sora growled angrily at her, giving her an evil stare but she didn't stay anything.

Kyandii stepped in, "So do you want to know what me and Taichi did last night?" she asked her.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND TAICHI DID LAST NIGHT!" Sora said angrily at her. For the past month, she had been telling her how great Taichi is and telling her stuff that would get her worked up and upset like this.

"Touchy aren't we today," Kyandii said with that she exited her office.

Sora got up and closed her office door shut then walking over to her desk and sat she closed her eyes she tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. No one for the past month was talking to her except for Ryo. She had tried desperately to get a hold of Mimi and Yamato was always busy with his band; Jyou being a doctor didn't have time to talk to her that or it was probably Mimi's influence on him. Takeru and Hikari went away for a month on their honeymoon and Taichi was still angry at her, he would glare at her every time he saw her and it hurt. On top of all that was Kyandii bragging that when ever Taichi spent the night at her place.

She wiped away tears and got up from her seat. Grabbing her coat and purse and left work finishing early tonight.

Sora arrived at a small bar, a popular one but it was small. It was raining she held her umbrella above her just as she did Taichi had came out. They both stopped and looked at each other Taichi looked sad and upset just as she was.

"Taichi," Sora said shocked

"Sora," Taichi replied he frowned looking disappointed at himself.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked setting her umbrella down beside to get a better look at him the rain was only coming down softly.

"I can ask you the same," he said.

"I was getting away from my thoughts," she said.

Taichi sighed, "I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to hurt you so much during these months. It was me being an idiot," he said apologetic.

Sora smiled slightly at him, "I should be the sorry one Taichi, it was my fault for you being angry at me," she said.

Taichi gave a half laugh, "If it is all right with you I would like to start over again," he said he felt much better now.

Sora felt a warm feeling in her but she put it aside, "That would be nice," she said smiling at him.

They hug each other and that moment they both felt happy relieved and a overpowering feeling that caused them to both pull away slowly and look at each other. Taichi slowly leaned forward where his lips met Sora's and they slowly began to kiss.

"Hi!" Hikari explained and ran to hug her mom and then her dad. Takeru hugged them as well.

"How was the honey moon?" her mother asked.

"It was great we went sight seeing and scuba diving lots of tours," she said smiling with that she began to get out the luggage from the car.

"Oh so is everyone going to be at our house?" Takeru said.

"Yeah it's a party, for you two," she said smiling.

"I still don't see the reason why you guys had to make a welcome back party." Takeru said rather confused.

"Actually, the real reason has to do with Taichi he seems to have gone into a depressed state when I asked him about it he doesn't want to talk about it," Her mother said.

"He went into a depression?" Hikari said worried. Takeru noticing her sad state and rubbed her shoulder gently to comfort her.

Ron paced at the Yagami Home. He was there with Yamato and his girlfriend Tiffany, Jyou and Mimi.

The cooking was finished and they were just waiting for the newly weds to return home. Yamato had whispered something into Tiffany's ear and then walked over to Ryo, "I'm sure she is fine," he said.

Ryo turned to him angrily, "Don't tell me that Yamato! I have seen her acting very different, and I mean extremely different from the Sora I know. She comes home at night sometimes smelling of alcohol and smoke, why does she go to the bar and drink I don't know?" he said shouting at him.

"Listen she has been going through tough times Ryo don't rag on her any more," Yamato said firmly.

"Tough times isn't that what we promised to do when we read the vows through best and through worst?" Ryo questioned him.

Yamato knew he was right, "I'm sorry you're right," he said.

"Sora is just going through a phase," Mimi interjected.

Ryo look at her with a sigh, "Not you too Mimi, you both keep saying she will be fine but how do you both know?" he asked.

There was a knock at the front door and Ryo went to get it, "Kyandii you didn't bring Taichi?" he asked looking behind her expecting to see Taichi with her.

Kyandii shrugged her shoulders apologetically "I'm sorry Ryo he said he would met me at the house," she said.

Outside in the now pouring rain Taichi and Sora were in a passionate lip lock. Until Taichi stopped and pushed her away a bit, "I'm sorry," he said.

"You shouldn't be," she said.

Taichi looked away from her eyes, "We need to talk about this," he said.

Sora nodded, "lets go into the bar and talk," she said she opened the door and they both entered each were soaked slightly from standing in the rain for several minutes.

"We are just friends right?" Taichi said looking at her uncertain.

Sora nodded, "Yes that's all we can ever be, that kiss just now…we just have to forget about it," Sora said.

Taichi nodded, "it's understandable," he agreed.

Sora looked at him and smiled, "I'd never thought we could actually talk again. Just like this," she said smiling then her smile faded.

Taichi noticed, "What is wrong?" he whispered.

"Taichi, you know these months have been hard on me. I hope you know what Kyandii was telling me, she tells me when ever she gets a chance of when you both sleep together," she said looking down at her hands.

"What? She tells you that? I'm so sorry Sora I will tell her to leave you alone," he said. "So you know I have only slept with her once," Taichi said.

"You don't have to tell me that Taichi it's not of my business," she said.

"I have to tell you though, because I feel that I need too," he said.

Sora and Taichi looked at one another for a moment then Taichi began to speak, "I wanted to ask for your help," he said.

"With what?" Sora said.

"The Chief of Staff of the hospital appointed me to go to Osaka for a medical conference. I need someone to help write my speech and I thought why not the person who does all the Public relations for the hospital you have done may other speeches for the other doctors at the hospital so what do you say?" he said.

Sora smiled, "Sure I would love to help you with the speech," she said. Sora's phone began to ring, "One second," she said to him then flipped the phone on, "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Sora, where are you?" Ryo said slightly annoyed.

"Ryo, I'm at the bar why?" she asked confused.

"We have the party that we are throwing for Hikari and Takeru remember?" he told her.

"Oh gosh I forgot! I'm sorry," she said she looked at Taichi who was confused.

"Well hurry up, if you see Taichi remind him," Ryo said to her.

"Oh he is right here, I'll come in minute we are not that far away, bye," she said and closed the phone.

"Come one, your parents are throwing a party for Takeru and Hikari tonight," she said, "I almost forgot about it."

"So did I, I'll follow you," he said and they two left the bar.

**_Yagami's house…_******

"He's with Sora…" Kyandii said trailing off in a trance. She couldn't have gotten her hooks into my boyfriend already she thought bitterly.

"They are friends Kyandii I trust them," Ryo said while Mimi looked at him regretfully.

While driving home Taichi and Sora were both thinking about each other they both tuned into one station where one song was playing

**_Heaven's what I feel – Gloria Estafan_**

Taichi felt much better after they had talked together alone with no one there to harass them. Sure the first month of not talking to her he was really angry but then it start to die away from him that it made him almost depressed and sad that he was doing this to her.

But when he kissed her he knew it was wrong because she was married but on the other hand it felt so right to do.

Taichi shook it out of his head, "Right now what it important is the party," the next thing he knew he was pulling into the driveway of his parents house behind Sora's car.

They both got out of their cars and Taichi walked up to her, "We have to talk still Sora," he said.

She merely nodded at him, "I know," she said.

They walked up to the front door and Taichi opened it they found Ryo standing there waiting for them. "Taichi, Sora you both came just in time for the guests of honors arrival," Ryo said shaking hands with Taichi.

"Did you two apologize?" he asked looking at the two of them.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah I realized how stupid it was to be fighting like that, and I wanted us to be best friends again like old times," he said looking at Sora and smiled.

"Yeah, and that's how I want it to be," Sora said to Ryo she gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips, "I missed you today," she said.

Taichi understood what she was doing and he turned to Kyandii giving her a hug and a kiss, "I'm sorry that I forgot," he whispered to her.

"It's okay Taichi, as along as you are here," Kyandii said.

**_To be continued… _**


	9. Confusion, Heartache and Love

_Small author's note: You haven't yet seen Kyandii's true colors yet ;)_

Past and Present Chapter 8

Confusion, Heartache and Love

****

**_Later that evening…_******

Hikari sat on the sofa and was explaining something funny Takeru had done on their honeymoon; which was when he had been walking then someone accidentally ran into him and he fell into the pool fully clothed.

Taichi and Kyandii both sat in the loveseat, she was cuddled next to him she laughed at Hikari's story while Taichi's mind was reeling of the events that all happened with in three months of his return. Just thinking that Sora had kissed him back had given him a feeling that they were meant to be.

He glanced at Sora who did the same they both smiled at each other discreetly then laughed along with the others.

"Oh so what Hikari you were scared to go into the pool when it was raining," Takeru said glared at her.

"I was not!" she shouted back, "As a matter of fact I don't like to go into the pool when it rains," she said calmly.

"Oh sure," Takeru said. Hikari then took the opportunity to hit him in the arm.

"Sora, did you and Ryo have a honeymoon?" Kyandii asked suddenly.

Sora looked at her in surprise, "Yeah, why do you want to know?" she asked.

Taichi frowned at this then interrupted, "Kyandii I don't think either Sora or Ryo want to talk about their honeymoon," he said.

"It's okay Taichi," Ryo said, "I think I remember a funny moment from our honeymoon," he said in thought.

Taichi tried to think of something else to think about other then Sora and Ryo's honeymoon, "You don't have too Ryo really," he said and hoped that no one could tell he was bothered by the subject.

"Taichi, don't worry about it," Ryo said.

Ryo went on to explain about the time when him and Sora were both drunk and tried to open the door when they realized that they were trying to get into the wrong room. Everyone laughed while Taichi masking his true feelings laughed as well.

"I've done that before," Kyandii said laughing.

"Yeah, so have I at one time," Taichi said impatiently trying to get the subject to something else.

"Did you want to see some wedding pictures?" Ryo asked Kyandii she nodded.

Taichi's heart jumped in his chest, "I actually got to be going," he said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, "I have a surgery early in the morning."

"Oh well, it was nice talking with you all," Kyandii said she shook hands with everyone until she got to Sora, she politely put her hand out to her and Sora watching her carefully shook her hand. Kyandii squeezed her hand hard; while Sora was trying to keep her face from showing that, she was hurting her. Kyandii let go and while everyone started to leave with Taichi she gave Sora a deadly stare then left.

Sora got up and rubbed her hand, "That woman is crazy," she said to herself.

**_The next day…_**

"Sora, you're lying to me. Answer the question I asked!" he shouted.

"The question you asked is an invasion of privacy!" Sora snapped at him she rushed by him to the door but Ryo had stepped in front of her.

"Sora where did you go with Taichi that the both of you forgot about the party!" he demanded.

Sora was furious, "You want to know fine. We ran into each other at the bar okay…. then we started to talk. Now I have to get to work so move Ryo."

"No…not until I ask you something." He said.

Sora sighed she put her suitcase and purse down, "Okay what?" she asked in an angry tone.

"What happened to the Sora I married?" he asked.

Sora looked taken aback a bit by the question, "I am still me," She said.

"Really because something about you has changed," Ryo said as he watched her.

They were quite, "I want to let you know that we will be leaving on the business trip this Friday," she said.

"I'll record it on the calendar," he said he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Ryo, but I have to get to work. You have to know that Taichi is only a friend to me nothing more," she said.

"I know, I trust you," Ryo said smiling slightly.

Sora smiled back and she gave him a kiss on the lips, "I'll see you tonight," she said the left out the front door.

**_Hospital…_******

Sora walked to her office she put her suitcase on her desk and took her coat off hanging it up in the corner on a hook she walked to her desk and sat down.

She thought back to everything… when she first met Ryo she really loved him, he was so sweet and nice. Her wedding, walking down the aisle seeing Ryo at the alter. 'What happened?' she questioned herself.

The first day at her work and a young man came into her office and it was Taichi. She was angry at first with him but she started to think back to when they were kids she had missed everything about him.

When she first kissed him, it was like fire, it was new and exciting. Not that being with Ryo was old but there was a feeling within her whenever she saw Taichi.

Suddenly she heard a voice at the door "Hey," Taichi said from the doorway he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi, I was thinking about the trip to Osaka." she said to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah…I was getting ready for that myself. I have already packed a few medical journals and stuff. Any ways how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," She said kind of sad tone in her voice.

"Are you sure you seem sad," He said.

She nodded her head, "I'm fine thank you," She said.

"Okay if you say so, I'm going to be in my office doing paper work for the good part of the morning." He said Sora smiled at him as he left.

**_mid-morning_****_…._**

Yamato knocked on Taichi's office door, "Come in," Taichi hollered.

Yamato let himself in the office, "Taichi about last night what was happening exactly?" he asked.

Taichi looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Yamato said as he closed the door.

Taichi laughed at him, "You're crazy, I don't know what happened okay?" he said.

Yamato frowned getting a little angry with Taichi who seemed not to know what the problem was, "You idiot, you and Sora. What really happened?" he said.

"First off Yamato I don't appreciate you calling me an idiot and second nothing happened we said sorry and called a truce. Therefore nothing happened," Taichi said slightly annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Yamato said.

"My problem is the fact you even asked that question. As I said before nothing is going on, we simply bumped into each other at the bar there is nothing wrong with that," Taichi said.

Yamato sighed slightly annoyed at his friends arrogance, "You couldn't have just turned off your feelings to Sora after she kissed you…Mimi told me the story," he said.

Taichi looked at him, "You don't know how I feel," Taichi said glaring at him.

"I learned the hard way Taichi. Sora didn't really love me she was really in love with you the whole damn time," Yamato said angrily.

Taichi turned away from him, "Well sorry about how it ended with Sora but that's not my fault," he said.

"God you don't listen do you! That wasn't the point I was trying to make. What I meant when I said that was that there are still unresolved feeling between you and Sora and that can lead to a lot of heartache," Yamato said frustrated with Taichi as he stared at the back of his head.

Taichi turned around, "Yeah I see your concern but you really don't have to be."

"We don't have to be? How can you say that! You've fallen for her again and this time she wants you too!" Yamato shouted.

"Oh give me a break! Is this attack Taichi day or something? Everyone didn't want to tell me that Sora was working at the hospital the first day I arrived and why was that?" Taichi said raising his voice.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Yamato asked.

"How about you get the hell out of my office," Taichi demanded angrily.

Yamato didn't stay anything and left his office, Taichi closed it quickly he was quite irritated what a start to the day he thought bitterly.

Yamato walked down the hall irritated that Taichi didn't admit that he still has those long lost feelings for Sora. He even told him that it was bad idea to keep on seeing her on a number of occasions but that last only a month or so.

He let out a sigh, whatever does he does, I warned him he thought when he looked up he almost ran into Mimi who was coming in the opposite direction.

"Yamato any luck?" she asked.

"No, he got angry at me and then threw me out of his office. You know what Mimi I don't care any more why are we even bothering?" Yamato said annoyed.

"Yamato! You can't say that because we have to prevent this relationship even if it means that we stop them from going to Osaka," she replied strongly.

Yamato shook his head, "Mimi we are too late," he said. "What already happened between them just fueled the fire as it were."

"Well you say that but I'm going to talk to Sora maybe she will have some resolution left it her," she said.

"Fine but your fighting a losing battle, Sora may have reasoning but remember how she was when he left to go the United States?" Yamato questioned.

"Don't bring that up, besides I would think she is a lot more stronger then she was back then," Mimi said.

He look up at the ceiling, "You can try," then looked back at Mimi, "But I don't think she will give it up," he said then began to walk away.

Mimi frowned he was always so negative, "I will make Sora see that going to Osaka with Taichi is wrong," she said aloud to herself.

She continued to walk until she reached Sora's office door she was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Sora came out, "Mimi?" she questioned startled.

"Sora, I wanted to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind," Mimi asked watching her friend.

"Um, actually I was going to get coffee," she said nervously she across from her office to Taichi's door then bit her lip.

"You were then we can talk in your office when you get back," Mimi said.

Sora sighed, "I'll get it later, come on in," she said walking back into her office.

Mimi followed and the two took a seat on the couch, "So Ryo told me you had a business trip in Osaka," she said.

"Yeah I do but what is it to you?" Sora asked.

"It's more like the problem is that you are going ALONE with Taichi," Mimi said watching Sora expression change to irritation quickly.

"Mimi do not start again," Sora said to her.

"I have too you don't see the seriousness of this," Mimi told her, "I want you to tell Taichi you can't go."

"What! I have to he is counting on me," Sora said she got up off the couch and paced the length of her office.

"He can count on someone else! Sora there other people that can write him a speech he could do it himself!" Mimi said shouting this time frustrated.

"You don't understand I have to do this to make up for all the pain I have caused him in the past," Sora said.

Mimi calmed herself down, "I think you have already did that," she said to her.

"What do you mean I have already done that?" she asked.

Mimi didn't say anything but watched her friend.

"What are you implying?" Sora questioned

"I'm saying that you can't have a relationship with Taichi the way you want it to be," Mimi said quietly.

"There is nothing going on between Taichi and I!" Sora shouted angrily.

Mimi sighed, "What happens when Ryo finds out how you really feel?" Mimi questioned her.

"Ryo knows how I really feel, I love him." Sora said she looked away from Mimi's staring.

"So in the end he will be hurt because you are lying to him?" she questioned.

"I don't get you now. Now you want to help what about before. I had no one to talk to then when Taichi was upset with me I was more upset then before. However, you didn't see it as important. Then last night we made up our differences," Sora said feeling tear rolling down her cheek she wiped them away with a tissue she pulled off the coffee table.

"Sora everyone wants you to do the right things. That's why we want you keep away from him it's for your own good," She said.

"Well guess what you don't have to worry about me! Because I can take care of myself," Sora said.

"Sora Ryo wants to start a family with you and he wants your full attention," Mimi said.

Sora looked away from her and walked to the edge of her desk.

"Sora don't do this, do what is right by your marriage," she said hopefully getting through to her friend.

"I'm not ready for children or family," Sora said.

"Sora you are in your late twenties don't you think your ready?" Mimi said she was a little confused why Sora was acting like this.

"No I don't think I honestly am ready," Sora said she turned to face Mimi once again.

Mimi looked at her disappointed, "What changed then Sora? I thought you wanted a family and that was why you married Ryo," she said.

"People change their minds and I was one of them," she said simply.

Mimi walked to the door and put her hand on the handle, "Well Sora I hope you know what you are doing because I won't talk to you again about this," She said not even smiling to her friend before she left out the door down the hall.

Sora sighed then proceeded to the door and checked to see if the cost was clear. She slowly walked across the hall to Taichi's office opening the door then closed it quickly.

"Sora?" Taichi said as he looked at her from his desk and the pile of papers stacked on it.

"I'm sorry Taichi I didn't mean to come in like that. Mimi came to see me just now," she said with a sigh.

Taichi got up from his desk and walked over to her they both sat on the couch, "Well how did it go?" he asked wondering weather Yamato too was part Mimi going to see Sora.

"That I should start a family with Ryo," she said.

"Then how come you don't?" he asked carefully.

Sora looked at him, "Because I'm not ready. You believe me when I tell you that right?" she asked.

Taichi nodded, "I do it is a big decision after all," he paused for a moment, "I mean I would want children, when I get married that is," he said quickly.

Sora bit her lip as he said that then turned away from him so he couldn't see that she was about to cry.

"You know you should consider it eventually," he said.

"I know, I don't want kids with him I want them with-," she stopped short of what she was going to say then turned back to him, "When I'm ready," she said quickly.

Taichi was uncertain by what she meant, "You want kids with who?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry Taichi, I will have them but just not now," she said to him, "Mimi just upset me is all," she tried to change the subjects quickly.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Mimi doesn't want me to go with you to Osaka because she thinks that we will have an affair," Sora explained.

Taichi didn't say anything, "You know that I would never force you to go to Osaka with me if you don't want to go you don't have too," he said.

"No, Taichi I know you wouldn't. I still want to go after all I owe you so much," she said, "We are friends and this trip will help our friendship. Besides I need to get away from everyone."

"Well, no worries then we will have fun while we aren't working of course," Taichi said with a laugh.

There was a knock at his door then, "Who is it?" he questioned.

"Your baby," said Kyandii.

Sora looked to Taichi, "what do I do? She is going to freak out if she sees me here," she said in a whisper.

"Go and hide in the washroom quick," Taichi said pushing her towards it.

Sora closed the door of the washroom and hid in the shower stall while Taichi went to get the door he opened it and Kyandii gave him a kiss on the lips.

Taichi broke the kiss abruptly, "What brings you by?" he asked.

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat," she said smiling at him.

"Lunch? It's still early for lunch isn't it?" he questioned her with his eyebrow raised.

Kyandii laughed at him, "You're so funny Taichi it's just five minutes till noon," she said.

Taichi looked at the clock that hung just on top of the door. Time sure flew when he was talking with Sora he then looked back to Kyandii, "Thanks a bunch hun but I'm going to have to decline the request," he said.

"Why? You can't be that busy can you?" she asked looking at the papers on his desk.

"Well yeah, kind of busy," Taichi replied, "But I will make it up to you tomorrow, okay?" he asked her.

"Oh all right, but I will still see you tonight right?" Kyandii asked.

Taichi nodded, "Yes I'll be there tonight," he said.

Kyandii was just about to leave but stopped mid way of walking to the door, "Just curious honey but why did you take a while then you normally do at answering the door?" she questioned.

Taichi swallowed nervously, "I was trying to clean up my desk a bit, I know how much you hate messes," he said.

Kyandii only looked more suspicious at him, "Oh if that is all, I thought you might have been hiding another woman in here somewhere," she replied.

"Another woman does it look like I have time for another woman?" he asked motioned with his hand at the pile of folders and papers on his desk.

"Oh I know Taichi! I was just teasing you," she smiled and hugged him tightly.

Taichi relieved that she didn't figure out Sora was here smiled, "well get going and I'll talk to you tonight," he said.

"Can I have just one more request before leaving?" she questioned him. Then pulled away from him slightly.

"Sure," he said.

Then she gave him a long kiss on his lips, then pulled away, "That's it," she smiled then left his office.

Taichi stood there for a moment then wiped his lips with a tissue from his pocket. He walked out side his office to see if she was still there but she wasn't then went back into his office. "Sora you can come out now," he said.

When she did her face was streaked with tears, "what's wrong Sora?" he asked panicked a little that she was crying.

"It's my entire fault," she said.

Taichi frowned confused to what she meant, "What is your fault?" he asked.

"That I hurt you so much, that I went with Yamato instead. I just want to make it up to you," she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Taichi confused hugged her, "It's the past now don't go down that path again because what happened then happened for a reason," he said.

Sora pushed him away then sat down on the couch, "I have to tell you the truth," she said quietly.

"What truth?" he asked.

"About Ryo," she began, "Ever since you came back the feelings I had for Ryo changed. The reason I don't want to start a family is because I don't feel the same I don't love him how a wife should love her husband," she said looking at him with seriousness.

Taichi broke eye contact with her. He hadn't meant to come back home to break Sora's marriage up with her husband Ryo. He was worried now if they did go to Osaka something could happen between them that was not supposed to happen.

"Taichi?" she questioned.

"I don't think you should go with me then," he said quickly.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Stay home with your husband Sora, it will be better that way," he said.

Sora stood up from the couch, "No, Taichi don't take the trip away from me," she begged.

"Sora you can't go if you get confused about your feelings, I can't be held responsible for what happens. I can't do that to you I wrecked your life already as it is," Sora looked pained that he said that then sighed.

"It was already wrecked before you came," she said whispering she sat back down next to him.

"Don't lie Sora," he said.

"I'm not lying Taichi, I don't want to stay here, let me work with you in Osaka, please," she begged him again.

Taichi closed his eyes, "Okay then you can go," he said.

"I already booked us a room, so you are stuck with me," she told him.

Taichi looked at her uncertainly.

"The room has two beds in it," she said Taichi nodded and smiled at her. She then hugged him, "Thank you Taichi, this means so much," she replied.

"I know it does," he said but he still couldn't help the feeling that this business trip will change their lives forever.

**_To be continued…_**


	10. The Business Trip

Past and Present

**Chapter 9**

**The 'Business Trip'**

Ryo and Sora walked into the train terminal, Ryo was carrying Sora's luggage while Sora held a light business travel case in her hand. Ryo set the luggage down then looked at his wife, "I hope you have a wonderful trip," he said.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will," Sora said giving him a hug and then a kiss on her cheek. As they were still in an embrace, Sora spotted Taichi and Kyandii making out in public in front of everyone. She narrowed her eyes at Kyandii as she looked at them disgustedly.

When Ryo pulled away from their hug, Sora smiled warmly at him but he could tell there was something else wrong, "Sora what's the matter?" he asked.

Sora smiled, "Nothing just saw something odd," she returned her attention back to him.

"Well don't worry about it too much," he said he turned his head and saw Taichi and Kyandii making out. "Let's go and help them realize they aren't alone," he said as he began to walk toward them.

Sora walked behind him, with all the places and she has to grope him in a public place of all places, she thought angrily.

"Hey guys!" Ryo said the two startled broke away from their kiss.

"Ryo, Sora!" Taichi said a little surprised and a little embarrassed at the same time.

Kyandii looked Sora over for a second then turned and smiled at Ryo, "Hi you two,' she said happily. Sora wasn't ever going to get Taichi because he was hers and only hers she thought bitterly.

"Sorry if we interrupted you guys," Ryo said.

"No you didn't it was just a good bye kiss, for my baby." She said looking at Taichi with a sweet smile.

"Okay so let's go and board the train shall we?" Taichi said suddenly to Sora who nodded.

"Right then, Sora take care be sure to call me when you get there," Ryo said giving his wife a kiss.

"I will," Sora then picked up her suitcase.

"You're going to call right honey," Kyandii said to Taichi while glancing in Sora's direction with a dirty look.

"Yes of course," he said then picked up his luggage and they began toward the boarding platform.

As Sora and Taichi were out of eyesight Sora turned to him, "Did you enjoy making a scene like that?" she asked irritated.

Taichi frowned, "What are you so angry about? After all she is my girlfriend I can do what I want," he said firmly.

"You don't kiss like that in a public place to begin with!" Sora shouted at him with onlookers staring at them.

"You're the one making a scene now," he said lowering his voice.

They began toward the platform and with a help of a coachman they had their heavy luggage placed into the luggage compartment of the train.

As they boarded, "It was simply the display that was dirty," she said.

"Okay Sora I'm going to ask you again why do you care so much?" Taichi asked as he looked on the ticket for the seat numbers.

"Because it was unprofessional," Sora said simply as she passed the seats looking at the numbers of each of them. "Here, number twenty-five A and twenty-five B," she said stopping in front of the seats.

"Which did you want window or outside?" Taichi asked.

"I'll take the window seat," Sora said going in first and sitting down.

Taichi finished putting they're on board carry bags up in the storage area then seated down next to her. He watched her for a moment, "I see what is wrong here," he said.

Sora looked at him confused, "You do?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you are jealous," he said simply.

Sora gasped at him in shock, "How dare you imply that." She replied angrily.

Taichi rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

"You are totally wrong about that," she said then took a breath in, "Let's not start a fight."

"Did you need a ride home?" Ryo asked Kyandii.

"No that's okay," she said then with a serious tone she asked him "Do you trust her?"

"Trust my wife of course I do." Ryo said feeling insulted that she would even suggest something like that to him.

"It's just that she tried to seduce my Taichi," she said.

"You've gone nuts my wife would never do something like that. I'm going now good bye," he said storming out of the train station.

Kyandii ran after him, "Ryo I'm sorry that was out of line," she hollered but she stopped running after him when he got to the doors, "But I'm only telling the truth." She hollered.

_**The Kido's**_

The telephone rang Mimi was still asleep while Jyou had already left to go to work at the hospital. She reached for the receiver and picked it up, "Hello," she said half asleep.

"Mimi you have to tell me if Sora has done anything with Taichi," Ryo said in a worried tone.

Mimi got confused, "What about Taichi and Sora?" she asked still half a sleep.

"The real story, Sora didn't want to talk about it, and when Taichi came back no one still wanted to tell me it. So I'm wondering why it is so secret." Ryo said questioning her.

Mimi woke up quickly shaking her head, "Ryo there isn't anything between them. They were only friends, long lost friends," she explained.

"Is that all?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered even though she was lying she wasn't about to tell him what really happened between Sora and Taichi not yet anyways, "Do you have her itinerary?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second," he put the phone down and pulled a piece of paper from the posting board. Returning to the phone, "Mimi, they are in a two bedroom suite number 202 at a best western hotel."

"Thanks Ryo, I'll talk with you later okay?" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for clearing thinks up," he replied. Closing the phones, they both looked up at the ceiling.

"Mimi is not telling me anything," he though aloud.

"Why do I have to be the one lying to everyone for something that isn't really my problem to begin with," Mimi thought.

**_Osaka, Best Western…_**

Taichi opened the door to hotel room two hundred and two; he stepped in and marveled at the view that over looked the Pacific Ocean. "Wow this is nice," he said.

Seconds later Sora came through the door and she to marvel at the scene as well. "Don't I know how to pick out hotels or what?" she asked.

Taichi laughed, the sitting room was in front of a window there was a small kitchen behind it and just behind that were two doors leading to the their bedrooms. "Which on would you like to take, door number one or door number two?" he asked.

"I'll take number two," she said walking toward the door with her luggage she opening it she walked in.

Taichi opened his bedroom door walking in he placed his luggage in front of the bed then closed the door; he walked to the big window.

Sora finished putting her stuff in her bedroom then came up closing the door behind her, "It is nice isn't it?" she said as she headed to stand beside him.

"Yeah, but we might as well get some food don't you think?" he questioned turning to her.

"Yeah you're right I'm a bit hungry," Sora said holding her stomach.

_**Three days later….**_

"How do I look? You have to be honest about it though," Taichi said, as he turned around for her slowly. He was wearing a dark blue suit with light blue dress shirt with a white tie.

"You look good Taichi, you shouldn't have to worry about that," Sora said smiling. She got up and went to the kitchen counter, "Let's practice a little more. Even though we have been rehearsing all day yesterday," she said.

After an hour, it was time for them to head down to the auditorium in the hotel they waited back stage until the head announcer started his speech about thanks and about medical discoveries.

Taichi fiddled with his fingers, "The speech was good right?" he asked her for the fourth time in that hour as the first person started to finish his speech.

"It's wonderful Taichi after all I did help you write it. It will be good just close your eyes and pretend that I'm the only one you are actually talking too instead of the crowd," she said patting him on his shoulder gently.

"And I would like the pleasure to introduce doctor Taichi Yagami and his expertise on cardiac devices and the breakthroughs that are going on…" the man announced Taichi looked at Sora she smiled to comfort him and she mouthed good luck.

"Thank you for inviting me," Taichi said finishing his speech, there was a applause and he shook hands with the previous man then exiting back to where Sora was she smiled at him, "They liked it," he said.

"You did great Taichi, I know you would," she said.

"Oh I know, I'm pretty good when it comes to public speaking," he said.

"Then why were you so nervous before?" she asked confused as they began to walk away from the stage.

"Well because I liked the attention from you," he said.

Sora hit him in the arm, "that was not very nice to do that," she said giggling at his sense of humor.

Mimi slammed the phone down on the receiver just then Jyou had just came through the door, "Hey honey what's wrong?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I've been trying to reach them for three days now and no one is calling me back," she replied frustrated.

Jyou sighed, "Just leave a message so they know that you called," he suggested.

"I don't want to Jyou if they knew I called they wouldn't call me back," she told him slightly irritated.

"How do you know that for sure?" Jyou questioned.

"Well, for one I gave Sora a hard time before she left," Mimi said.

"Call again and maybe this time they are in the hotel room," he suggested.

Mimi sighed then began to dial the numbers to their hotel room once again on her touch-tone phone.

"We are going to celebrate the success of the conference tonight," Taichi replied as he walked through the hotel door.

Sora laughed at him, "Okay," she said.

"And I thought of a good place to do it, with a touch of class of course…we are going to The Raising Sun," he said as he flipped through the phone book.

Sora came to see where he was reading the name of the restaurant from, "Taichi! I don't have clothes that would be considered elegant enough to go to some place like that," she said.

"Don't worry about it, it is all on me," he said.

"What do you mean? I don't want you to do that for me," she said shocked.

"Sora, just cooperate with me," he told her then with that he left the hotel room.

Sora smiled then sat on the couch thinking of what kind of dress he would get for her until the phone rang and disturbed her thoughts. Sora reached for the phone and picked it up, "Hello."

"Finally aren't you two ever in the hotel room?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, how did you get the number?" she said.

"From your husband you do remember him do you?" Mimi said with a little hint of anger in her voice.

"No offense Mimi but we were busy preparing the speech," Sora explained as she looked out the window that she was sitting in front off her.

"Then how come you didn't answer the phone?" she asked with confusion and frustration.

"Because we unhooked it, we didn't want to be interrupted or rather Taichi didn't want to be interrupted. Mind you Mimi he did an excellent job too," Sora said happily.

The door opened and Taichi came into the room carrying two covered clothing bags in his hands.

Sora looked over at him with a smile, "I got to go Mimi nice talking with you Bye," she hung up the phone on her.

"Sora!" Mimi shouted in the receiver, "Sora!" she shouted again. She put the phone down, "Jyou she hung up on me how unbelievable!" she cried.

Back at the hotel, "What did she want?" Taichi asked as he handed one of the clothing bags to Sora.

"She was upset because she couldn't reach us till now," Sora replied.

Taichi had just finished putting on his tuxedo jacket and was just fixing the cuff links as he was doing this Sora came out of her room in the dress Taichi picked out for her.

He turned and saw her, "Wow, you look awesome," he said smiling at her.

"I can't believe you got this dress," she said still astonished at its beauty. The dress was a nice shade of champagne it wore long with beautiful flower sequence and spaghetti straps.

"You should because you're wearing it," he said laughing a bit.

"You shouldn't have Taichi it is too much for me to ask of you to have done this," she said.

"Hey now you helped me with the speech, besides there is something missing yet," he said he went into his pocket and pulled out two velvet boxes on long one and a small square one.

Sora took both of them and looked at him, "What is it?" she questioned.

"Open them and find out, just a some accessories," he said.

Sora opened the small square box first, "Oh Taichi you shouldn't have," she cried looking down in the box there was a pair of pearl stud earrings.

"It goes with the dress," he said simply.

Sora put the earrings on and then she opened up the second box, which held a pearl necklace, she took it out and admired it, "It's really beautiful Taichi," she said softly.

"And it would look even nicer if it was on you," he said he walked toward her took the necklace from her hands; "if I may?" he questioned her.

Sora smiled, "you may," she replied giggling she lifted her hair up so he could put the necklace on her.

"There and now your outfit is complete," he said smiling, "You look as I pictured you would in the dress."

Sora smiled, "Thank you Taichi but I'm going to have to owe you all this back some how. How do you want me to repay you?" she asked.

"Simple come with me to the restaurant," he said.

**_Japan, Obadia…_**

Mimi walked up the steps to Sora and Ryo's house she knocked on the door twice and waited for Ryo to answer the door. When he did, he greeted her with a big smile, which got her even more irritated.

"Mimi how are you?" he asked.

"Good but why are you so happy what happened that made you so happy?" she questioned accusingly.

"Mimi what's your problem?" Ryo said.

"Nothing I'm sorry, I came here to talk with you about Sora and Taichi," she said quietly.

Ryo rolled his eyes at her, "Don't start this again Mimi," he said.

Mimi frowned, "Well this time I have to do everything possible to let you know the real story behind Sora and Taichi alright," she said.

"Oh so before when I asked you lied then is that it?" he questioned.

"Yes I lied," Mimi said.

"So what is it that you want to tell me about them," he questioned waiting for her response.

"Go to her right now pack up and leave and head to Osaka ASAP," she said.

"I thought you were going to tell me the whole story?" he asked incredulously.

"I was but it won't be wise because it is a long history I want you go and surprise them for the sake of your marriage go!" Mimi said pleading with him.

"Then give me the gist of the whole history then," he said.

"I will can I just come in please?" she asked as she was still standing outside.

Ryo stepped aside and let her in, he closed door after she came in and they both went to sit in the living room.

"Taichi and Sora were best friends back going way back since kindergarten. During their high school years, Sora went out with Yamato, Taichi best friend. You can imagine how betrayed Taichi felt. So acting on that Taichi got a soccer scholarship at a university in California," she said quietly.

"So Taichi was in love with Sora and angrily he left to California to presume a medical career?" Ryo said looking at her.

"Yes, he left for fourteen years Ryo! And you know how Sora was so upset, well that is the reason and she never got over it or him," Mimi said.

Ryo frowned, "if she never got over him how come she is married to me?" he asked.

Mimi didn't say anything, "If you want to save your marriage you better get going to Osaka," she said.

**_Italian Restaurant…_**

Taichi finished pouring the remaining of the champagne into both of their glasses. Taichi drank his share then Sora finished hers as well, "That was really good champagne," Sora stated as she smiled at him.

"Of course nothing but the best for you," he said a song began to play it was How do I live by Leann Rimes. "How about a dance?" he questioned as he stood to his feet holding his hand out to her.

Sora smiled at him and took his hand, "I would love too." Taichi placed his arm around her waist while the other held her hand. They danced, as friends should.

"I feel dizzy," Sora said with a laugh.

Taichi smiled down at her as the danced, "You too huh?" he said laughing. "I think we had too much of the champagne," he said.

As they swayed, they looked into each other's eyes smiling slightly of course. The music made them feel happy and relaxed so much so that Taichi placed his hands on her waist and Sora had her arms up around his neck with her fingers intertwined with each other.

"You know if we close our eyes the dizziness will go away," Taichi said as he closed his eyes.

Sora closed her eyes as well, "I believe you are right," she said. They slowly got closer to each other, Sora rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and she imagined what it would be like if she hadn't gone with Yamato how their life would have played out. She imagined them married with two children living happily ever after.

Taichi swayed to the music holding her close to him. He longed for this moment and it finally came, after so many years, it finally came. The urge to tell her how he really felt was so strong.

The song slowly began to whine down to the end and they both slowly pulled away from each other, with longing they drew closer until Taichi stopped her, "Sora not here," Taichi said softly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Yamato shouted.

"Someone had to do the right thing and tell him what really was going on," Mimi said disgustedly at him.

Yamato raised his eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah sure, blame it on us because we didn't want to hurt Ryo's feelings," he said sarcastically.

"You have to be ashamed of yourself you call yourself a friend when Sora and Taichi are slowly falling for each other the hard way! You could have stopped it!" Mimi shouted at him.

"I've learned along time you can't win with fate, things happen for a reason Mimi," Yamato said he walked a way from her.

"We COULD have saved her!" she said stressing the word could out.

"Mimi for god sakes, I didn't have Sora and Ryo didn't have her but do you know who does?" he asked equally angry about her stubbornness.

"STOP IT," Koushiro shouted they both turned and looked at him.

"I won't stop it what I did was the right thing to do," Mimi said.

Yamato rolled his eyes angry with her, "You're going to hurt Ryo's feelings, Koushiro back me up please," Yamato said pleading with him.

"He is right Mimi, they are adults they can handle their own mess. Unfortunately Ryo is the one who is going to get hurt this time," he said simply.

Mimi growled, "Why can't you both see that I am trying to help them do the right thing!" she said frustrated.

Yamato and Koushiro looked at her, "Go tell Hikari what happened I'm sure she will be thrilled," Yamato said to her.

Mimi glared at him then at Koushiro before marching out the door and slamming it behind her.

**_Osaka, Best Western…_**

Taichi and Sora entered their hotel room, Taichi locked the door after closing it behind him he turned around and Sora had taken a seat on the sofa. He walked over and sat next to her, "I want to tell you something," they both said at the same time.

Taichi laughed as did Sora, "women first," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, tonight was beautiful Taichi and it made me think of things that could have happened if I never went out with Yamato in the first place," she said taking his hand in hers gently.

"Sora your welcome I just wanted to thank you for your help with the speech and all," he said.

Sora looked down at their hands, "But there is also something else I must admit tonight," she replied quietly.

Taichi's face turned serious as he stared at her intently, "Okay sure," he said.

"Tonight I realized something, something that everyone has been telling me for years," she looked up at him and found his dark chocolate eyes staring at her and she continued, "I realized that I love you," she said.

Taichi's heart stopped for a moment it was like this was a dream and she was telling him this, "Sora…" he trailing off in shock.

Taichi was overjoyed he caressed her cheek with his free hand, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words… I love you too."

Sora smiled feeling tears coming down her cheeks she let go of his hand and the two slowly leaned forward and began to kiss heatedly.

Slowly Taichi lost his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt they kissed passionately then standing up, Taichi lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom.

_**Obadia Train Station...**_

Ryo closed his cell phone with frustration there was no answer at all and it was nearly ten thirty when he boarded the train.

Hikari nearly choked on a sip of juice, "You told Ryo about Taichi and Sora…are you crazy!" she said.

"Why did you tell him Mimi?" Takeru asked.

"Why are you all against me? I'm trying to do something about Sora's marriage!" Mimi said quickly with anger.

"Because you're just helping it on the way of divorce that's why," Hikari said.

Takeru sighed, "You know what it's no use getting into a fight all we can do is wait and see what happens," he said to them both.

**_Osaka, Japan_**…

Sora's gown lay neatly on a chair while various other undergarments lay around on the floor of the bedroom. "I love you," Taichi said they were in bed Sora caressed his face with her left hand gently as she smiled.

"I can't believe you are here with me at this very moment," she whispered. For once, in her life, she truly felt whole and she didn't feel as if there was something missing at all.

Neither of the two were thinking about Kyandii or Ryo just basking in the moment. Sora kissed Taichi softly on the lips, "Taichi I don't want us ever to be apart again," she said.

Taichi simply nodded and then kissed her.

Ryo looked up at the sign Best Western, "This must be it," he said to himself and walked through the hotel doors and past the lobby desk to the elevator doors.

He looked down at the antennary two hundred and two should be on the second floor he thought the pressed the two button.

Taichi wearing a bathrobe was preparing a bath in the bathroom for the both of them he had just finished lighting the candles and had champagne from the fridge.

When he did there was a knock on the door Taichi looked at the door for a moment and then Sora came out also in her bathrobe, "who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Taichi said he walked forward then opened the door and was startled to see Ryo standing there he looked from Taichi to his wife then with out warning wound up and punched Taichi in the face so hard that he fell backwards onto his butt.

"Ryo! No!" Sora cried she looked at him in shock then at Taichi who had suffered a minor cut on his lip and it had been bleeding.

"No? No for what did you want me to do say it's okay that he could sleep with you?" Ryo asked angry.

Sora merely started to cry, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I do love you Ryo," she said begging him for forgiveness.

"No I don't want to hear it as far as I am concern we are history Sora," Ryo said he walked passed Taichi who was still on the floor in shock for what had happened.

"Ryo!" she cried running out in the hall after him but it was too late the elevator doors closed and he was gone. She walked back into the apartment where Taichi had gotten up and she ran into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Betrayal and Hurt

**Past and Present Part 10**

**Betrayal and Hurt**

_**Morning…**_

Taichi held a ice pack on his jaw placing it there for a moment then took it away so he could change into casual where. Sora and he both slept in separate beds after the encounter with Ryo. He shook his head he sure was glad it was only Ryo that came and not Kyandii who knows what she would have done, who knows what Ryo will tell her when they both get home. Taichi left his room and saw that Sora was dragging her suitcase out to the door, "Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"Where does it look like Taichi," she said rather bitterly to him.

"Come on it's not like I forced you into anything," he said slightly upset at her attitude though he couldn't blame her for being angry with him.

"You should go call Kyandii find out if Ryo told her about us yet," Sora said.

"Who cares about Kyandii we have to help each other deal with our feeling this is what it really comes down too," Taichi said to her as he walked toward her.

"STOP, don't come near me!" she threatened.

Taichi frowned, "Alright I won't," he said he looked at her luggage.

"I'm going home," she said as she saw he was looking at the luggage.

"But we aren't done here Sora, I need you here," he said.

Sora looked at him like he was kidding, "No Taichi my job here is done you can do the rest yourself," she explained she reached for the door knob but he stopped her by grabbing her arm Sora struggled to free her arm, "Let go Taichi," she said.

"No, Sora we got to face what we have done we can't run away or turn back," he said he knew she was hurt but Sora kept on trying to free herself.

Sora started to hit Taichi with her free arm, "Taichi let go now!" she cried tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Shhh, Sora we made a mistake," Taichi said now softly in a soothing tone to relax her.

"I know I know," she said she wiped her tears away as Taichi had let go of her arm.

"A mistake that I could have avoided if I hadn't asked you to come, I'm sorry," Taichi said.

Ryo sat on the train he was almost home and he couldn't believe what Sora had done, the most unthinkable betrayal. He looked out the window as the train chugged along by the terrain and the visible waters of the Pacific Ocean.

He painfully saw the images of Taichi and Sora over and over again till he shook his head, "Why did she tell me nothing was going on when obviously there was," he thought bitterly.

He reached for his cell phone and dial Mimi's home phone number he waited while it rung after the second ring Mimi picked up, "Hello," she answered.

"You were right and I wish you would have never told me," he said still upset.

Mimi's heart sank, "What happened?" she questioned carefully.

"What do you expect they were in bed together when I arrived at the hotel," he said still looking out the window.

"Oh Ryo I'm sorry, but you can't let Taichi win I mean you still do want to salvage your marriage right?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know what I want to do Mimi, I left her there with Taichi," he said.

"But that was the whole point why didn't you bring her back!" Mimi shouted.

"What is the point? By the looks of it they can have each other they are both cheaters," he said angrily at her.

"Ryo, you have to understand that Sora just need some reminding about your love was all about," Mimi said calmly.

"Mimi stop trying to fix something that wasn't fixed at all," Ryo said then he pressed the hung up button on his cell phone.

Jyou came into the room he saw his wife was on the phone then she put the receiver down in its cradle. "Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Ryo and I think I've made a big mistake," she whispered she looked up at him while he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Mimi?" he asked.

"I told Ryo to go to Osaka in order to get his wife back and it backfired because Taichi and Sora slept together," she said looking away from him with a sadden expression.

Jyou sighed he walked over and sat next to her, "Mimi I know you tried to help but with this…I don't think anyone could have done anything really," he said consoling his wife the best he could.

Ryo got home he opened the door and instantly he was reminded of his wife, he bitterly took down of him and Sora and threw them onto the ground shattering the glass all over the floor.

"After all we have been through and she does something like this," he thought angrily.

The telephone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" he said flatly.

"Oh Ryo there you are I've been trying to reach you for a while now," Kyandii said quickly, "but you haven't been answering."

"I haven't been answering because I was in Osaka," he said mater of fact.

"You were did you see go and see Sora?" she asked.

"I saw her alright, maybe you should call Taichi and check up on him," he said with anger.

"What is wrong? Did something happen when you were there?" She questioned now a little worried.

"You should tell your boyfriend that it's wrong to sleep with a married woman!" he said then slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

Kyandii was angry, "There is no way he would have willing slept with her, she must have seduced him or drugged him," she thought bitterly. She picked up the phone again and dialed Taichi's cell phone number.

**_In Osaka_**…

Taichi let Sora go and got his phone, "Hello?"

"Taichi please tell me that what happened isn't true?" Kyandii said to him.

Taichi looked at Sora and mouthed that it was Kyandii she only sighed and went into the bathroom, "What is it that you heard exactly?" he asked.

"That you slept with Sora? Is it true, I'm sure she must have drugged and seduced you," she said. Taichi was quite for a moment, "Taichi! Answer me!" Kyandii shouted.

"I don't know what to tell you honestly," he replied truthfully.

"What are you saying that you meant to sleep with her?" she asked.

"Well no, not exactly we drank a little then things lead to another," he said.

Kyandii grew angrier at his words and hung up on him.

"Kyandii?" he called but then her heard dial tone and he closed his cell. Taichi sighed he looked to the bathroom door and Sora emerged.

"Everyone is going to find out soon and this is supposed to be a business trip not a weekend out we could both lose are jobs over this," he said.

Sora nodded, "I know we shouldn't have finished that bottle of champagne," she said regretfully.

Taichi walked toward the balcony and looked out, "Never mind that, things happen but we got to do damage control," he said.

"Well I've heard a story that something like this happened and the persons involved ended up resigning over it," Sora said watching him.

He turned around to face her, "So do you suggest we resign from our positions?" he asked.

"What ever it takes to keep it from the public eye," Sora answered.

_**The following week…**_

Sora and Taichi were both at work it had been quite nothing about the business trip had leaked out which was good news for them.

Sora was in her office she sat her he computer with word pad opened up on the screen she has her letter of resignation written up.

She looked at it for a moment and tears sprang in down her cheeks, she didn't want this to be the end of this job not like this. She still wanted to work with Taichi but part her was saying that this was the right thing to do. She wiped the tears on a tissue that she pulled from the tissue box on her desk. Then she read the letter once more over and hit the print button.

_**Taichi's Office…**_

Taichi sat at his desk he was staring in front of him lost in his thoughts about that night he left his jaw it was healed expect for the bruise that reminded there, "I deserved it for doing what I did," he said aloud.

"You certainly do," Kyandii said her voice had startled him he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Kyandii, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I know you wouldn't have cheated on me like that, I know you love me," she said.

Taichi didn't know what to say to her, "Kyandii it's much more then that," he said as he went to get up she pulled a handgun out holding it directly at him.

"Whoa…is this really necessary?" Taichi asked looking at the gun in her hand.

"Yes you're coming with me, Tony!" Kyandii called a tall muscular man dressed in black entered the room.

"I don't see a point to do this Kyandii," Taichi said more strongly now he grew more concern by the minute by the expression on her face.

"Sora thinks she has won but she hasn't. Taichi don't you see that she isn't the one for you that you and I belong together?" she asked him.

"I saw that yes but you don't have to resort to this," he said still looking at the gun in her hand.

Kyandii narrowed her eyes at him, "You saw?" she questioned.

"I saw, yes but I have to admit that Sora will always have a place in my heart," he said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" she shouted angry.

"Okay I'm sorry," he begged.

"Its okay honey," she said quietly, "Just don't talk about her or mention her name again." She handed the gun to Tony who took it and held it at Taichi.

"Move it," he said Taichi didn't hesitate to listen to him either.

Sora was walking down the hall when she ran into Taichi, Kyandii and a muscular man who was walking behind him. She looked at them curiously, "Taichi where are you going?" she asked.

Taichi felt the gun jab him in the back he smiled at her, "I just have to go home and get a folder that I need or else I could be in trouble for leaving it their," he said trying to sound as causal as he could while also trying to give her a clue that he was in trouble.

"Oh, okay," she said she looked at the man then Kyandii then resumed her way down the hall as the three resumed their way to the elevators. She paused and looked back something was wrong and she could feel it and who was that person with Kyandii and Taichi. Sora thought about what he said but also about what they had talked about last week. If he was going to resign he wasn't about to get more work from home. Sora ran up to the nurses station, "Call security to the hospital and quickly with police back up," she said.

_**Parking Lot underneath the Hospital…**_

Taichi was violently pushed into a waiting car's back seat while Kyandii got in the drivers seat and Tony sat in the passenger seat. Taichi had been tied up, "This is kidnapping Kyandii!" he said angry as he struggled with the restraints around his wrists.

"You are coming with me so it's not considered kidnapping," she said she looked back at him while he said it, "We are going for a romantic week in the little cabin in the mountain as I wanted and nothing or no one is going to stop us."

"Sora will have the police down here as fast as she can," he said quickly yet still worried of what she has in mind for the both of them.

"That little tramp wants you for her self and she can't get you," she said angrily and stepped on the gas and they were out of there.

The security arrived just in time to see the car speed off then on their walkie talkie they called the police for back up, "Suspects car has left the hospital grounds," he said.

In the car Taichi was laying down in the back, "You know when the police find us you are going to jail and I will make sure you get a lot of years," he told her.

"Taichi, I thought you loved me," she said sounding hurtful as she continued to drive through the streets of Obadia.

"Love you? I never loved you not the way that I…" he stopped if he said anything more he was more likely to be shot for telling the truth with her.

"The way that you love who?" she demanded.

"It's none of your business anyways," he said bitterly.

"Tony gag him now," Kyandii shouted at him.

Taichi didn't struggle after all this Tony was the person with the gun. After he was done, he couldn't talk any more but listen to Kyandii now happy whistling to the wedding march song. He prayed that Sora got his message loud and clear and figured out that this large ape was actually helping her kidnap him.

"Taichi are you comfortable back there?" Kyandii said as she looked at him through the rearview window.

He didn't answer he simply looked out the window as best as he could in his laying down position.

"Here why don't you enjoy the fresh air," she said and pressed the button that rolled down the window.

Back at the hospital, the police swarmed the hospital for clues to what exactly happen and where the car was headed. They interviewed many hospital guest and staff in the process.

Takeru and Hikari both arrived they saw Sora and ran over to her, "What happened?" Hikari asked her.

"Kyandii was acting weird and she had this guy with her and Taichi was with him, I think he meant to give me a clue that something was wrong," she explained quickly.

"What made you think that?" Takeru asked.

"Because he emphasized trouble, they are going to do a helicopter search for the car they are in right now," Sora said.

Kyandii had turned on the radio and they were listening too soft pop when the broadcast was interrupted in the middle of the song, "Special bulletin. Obadia police want your help in capturing Kyandii Ferkal. Sources say that she has kidnapped her former boyfriend Doctor Taichi Yagami from the hospital earlier this afternoon if you see a dark blue echo sedan with license plate number 3544RK2 please call crime stoppers as soon as possible," the bulletin ended and Kyandii nearly threw a fit.

"Someone caught on to us," she looked at Taichi through the rearview mirror again, "Don't worry no one will stop us, so after we arrive to the cabin we can live happily ever after" she said to him. She soon pulled the vehicle over then looked over to Tony, "Sorry but this is your stop," she said.

Once he was out, she pulled the gag out of his mouth, then back onto the road heading to the road leading into the mountains.

"Face it Kyandii the police are going to catch you soon," Taichi said as he started to wriggle his hands free from the rope.

At that moment, they heard the sound of a helicopter hovering just above them, "Those bastards! They are going to ruin everything!" she shouted angrily.

"This is the police pull the car over and no one will be hurt," a voice said booming on a megaphone.

"Pull over Kyandii you are corner and there is no going anywhere," Taichi told her.

Taichi watched odometer reached pasted one hundred and twenty miles an hour, "SLOW DOWN!" he shouted. He began to work on loosing his restraints anxiously.

"Don't worry honey we will be there in another little bit so that way we can get married as soon as possible," she said.

'Damn it!' Taichi thought to himself angrily if he doesn't get out of here quick he might not live to a possible chance with Sora at all.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. The Final Straw

Past and Present

Chapter 11

The Final Straw

Taichi anxiously scrambled to untie the rope that was tied around his wrists; luckily, for him Tony didn't know how to tie knots well. He quickly threw the rope on the floor of the car, "KYANDII FOR GOD SAKES SLOW DOWN THERE IS A CURVE COMING UP!" he shouted sitting up right from the back seat.

"Don't worry Taichi I got things under control," she said she geared down and braked Turing the corner carefully and then geared back up on high speed.

He jumped into the front seat of the car startling Kyandii, "HOW DID YOU GET UNTIED!" she shouted angrily at him.

"I have my ways. Now I want you to stop the car," he said firmly.

"This is the police pull over!" said a cop who was in the perusing helicopter above them through a megaphone.

"Do it now," Taichi demanded.

She looked at him and shook her head, "Not a chance," she said and pushed the pedal down all the way so fast that Taichi was thrown against the passenger's seat.

Taichi held on to his the seat then looked at her she looked possessed. At this point she will never stop and I might die with out even a chance to pursue anything with Sora he thought.

Just up a head, there was another sharp curve but Kyandii wasn't slowing down this time, which got him concerned.

"SLOW DOWN!" he shouted his eyes wide.

"NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!" she said pushing the gas all the way so it went way over one hundred miles per hour.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Taichi cried he looked to his locked door then up ahead if he didn't jump now there was no way he was going to survive a drop off a three thousand foot mountain.

"NO, I'm in love," she said glaring at him.

He was astonished that she even said that to him with out second thinking his idea in his mind he unlocked the door and opened it and jumped out of the car. Covering his head with his arms, he rolled several times before coming to a stop and lying motionless at the side of the road.

Kyandii having witnessed Taichi jumping from the vehicle looked back in front of her and screamed as her car went over the railing and down into the ravine making a horrible sound of crushing metal and rock.

_**Police Station...**_

Hikari and Sora were waiting patiently for word from the officers about the chase and to see if they got Taichi back safely on to the ground.

"The car went over the railing and into the ravine about five thousand feet down," said an officer who just came out of one of the rooms said.

"NO!" Sora said in disbelief. Hikari looked on horrified at the officer who shook his head.

"The car went over but someone jumped out before it did," he replied.

Both looked at him shocked, "Girls come one," Takeru said running in.

They turned around, "Takeru?" Hikari questioned.

"Come on, I saw it on the news Taichi jumped out of the car," he said urgently.

"He didn't go over the side of the mountain," Sora said shocked yet happy.

Takeru shook his head, "Let's go."

_**At the Hospital...**_

When they arrived at the hospital Taichi was already in the ER, they were waiting in the waiting room where they were shortly after joined by Taichi and Hikari's parents with Yamato. Jyou came to the waiting room too after hearing about what had happened from the nurses.

"Have you heard on his condition?" Jyou questioned Takeru.

"No they are still in," he said.

"Let me see if I can talk to one of the nurse and find out myself," Jyou replied he walked over to the nurse's station.

Takeru sat down next to Hikari and watched Jyou talking to the nurses. He then turned back toward Takeru and the girls, "they have him stable he's just unconscious at the moment. He has a minor concussion and various minor lacerations and burses on his face, arms and head," he said.

"Thank god, that he is okay after all that I did to him. I could have stopped this all from happening," Sora said getting up from her seat.

"You couldn't have known that Kyandii would have done what she did," Hikari said as she too got up, "Don't blame yourself," she put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

_**Later on…**_

Taichi was transported to ICU room number seven to recover, though still unconscious.

Hikari came out of the room she then looked at Sora, "You can go in," she said.

Sora smiled at her, "Thank you," she said.

_**ICU room 7: Taichi's room**_

As Sora entered the room she saw, Taichi hooked up to machines his arms and head were bandaged and he had various scratches on his face. She went closer to his bedside and sat on a chair that was there.

Taichi moaned groggily he opened his eyes and saw Sora sitting there, "Sora…" he whispered his voice was under the affect of the painkillers they had given him earlier.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she said quickly.

He shook his head, "No, I woke up when my mom and dad were in," he explained.

Sora smiled, "I'm so relieved that your all right when I heard that the car had plunged off the mountain into the ravine…" she stopped, "I was so afraid that you were gone."

"But I'm not," he said comforting her, "I was lucky because her help didn't tie the knot good, so I was able to get out of the vehicle."

"If only I could have read your warning sooner before you left the building," she said.

"Don't blame yourself because it was something that couldn't have been predicted," Taichi coughed and wince because it caused pain to do so.

"shh don't talk anymore," she said softly. Taichi only nodded and he closed his eyes, "I'm going to let you sleep your body needs to recover," she said getting up.

"Wait, Sora," Taichi said before she opened the door, "I love you."

Sora smiled, "I love you too," she leaned in and gave him a kiss, a soft one because he was hurt she didn't want to cause him any more pain.

_**Outside the room**_

Yamato peeked in through the curtains and as they were kissing, "Fate finally is working with them," he said smiling when he turned around a man waring a suit approached him.

"Do you know where I can find Sora Akamatsu?" he asked Yamato as he said that Sora came out of the room.

"Did someone say my name?" Sora questioned looking between Yamato and the man.

"Yes, Mrs. Akamatsu you have been severed," the main said while handing her a yellow envelop.

Sora looked at the envelop then looked at Yamato, "Divorce papers?" she questioned.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe open it up," he suggested.

She opened the envelop and sure enough it was what she thought it was, "So it is," she replied for a moment she paused and reflect that they both had a good time just her and Ryo. However, in the long run her heart didn't really belong to him, "Do you have a pen?" she asked Yamato.

"No sorry," he said.

Sora walked to the nursing station and asked the nurses for a pen, which she got, then at the bottom of the pages she signed where she was to sign. She gave the pen back to the nurses then put the paper back into it's envelop.

Hikari who was watching her got up and walked over to her and Yamato, "I hope you know that Mimi did what she thought was right to do to her. To save your marriage," she said.

"I know Hikari," she said, "She did all she did but the truth is that I didn't really love him."

"I know," said a voice far off it was Mimi walking toward them. "I did what was right by my values," she said pausing she looked at Yamato then to Hikari. "Because I was the only one who wasn't willing to accept that your marriage to Ryo was a disparate attempt to get back to normal after being depressed for so long," she said.

"Does this mean that we are once again friends?" Sora said to her looking hopefully at Mimi. Mimi nodded then Sora gave her a hug, "I know you were only looking out for me."

"This is good to see," Jyou said after seeing Sora and Mimi make up.

_**Three months later…**_

Taichi picked up one of the many books that he had piled on his desk and placed it inside a box. He was packing up and he put his resignation for the good of the hospital's publicity. After all being involved with the PR representative would not looked good either mind you, this was all still secret.

There was a knock at the door, which startled him out of his thoughts. When he went to get it was Sora, "Hi Hikari told me you would be here," she said.

"Yeah," Taichi said.

"What are you doing?" Sora questioned looking at the boxes.

"I resigned, I think it is best for you and for me that what happened in Osaka never leaks out into the media don't you think?" he asked.

Sora nodded agreeing, "That is true, but where are you going to be going?" she wondered.

"I'm going back to America," he said.

Sora looked at him shocked and upset at the same time, "Why your going to leave me here again! I love you why would you do something like this!" she shouted at him angrily.

"Sora calm down, this is what I want to talk to you about. Come on let's go for a walk in the park," he suggested holding his hand out to her.

Sora reluctantly took his hand they both left the hospital and entered the garden that was right across from the hospital.

"So tell me why you are planning to leave me here again? Please make it painless Taichi," Sora said to him looking down at the ground but she was still holding his hand regardless how she felt at that moment.

"Don't be so sad this will be our last day in Japan," Taichi said putting a little emphasis on our.

"Taichi you don't understand the last time you left it hurt me so deeply that I couldn't know what to do. I didn't understand why you were so hurt then after-," she paused for a moment then looked at him, "did you say OUR?" she questioned confused.

Taichi smiled because she guessed, "Yes this is why I want to bring you out here to the park," he said he stopped in the middle of the walk way in font of one particular bench which they had sat long, long ago. "I want to ask you if you wanted to go with me," he said.

Sora hugged him the sun was setting so it gave of a brilliant orange red glow on the trees around them, "Yes! I want too," she cried tears falling down her cheeks.

Taichi pulled away from her, "You might want to save the tears for the question I'm about to ask you know," he said.

She looked at him confused he only smiled then got down on one knee, "Sora will you marry me?"

Sora looked at him speechless at first she couldn't believe he was saying that. Taichi got up and she passionately kissed him he responded back but he needed to do one more thing Taichi pulled away far enough for her to be able to open the box and show her the ring, "I guess that meant yes?" he said.

Sora nodded as Taichi slipped the ring on her finger, "I love you Taichi Yagami," she whispered then pulling him into another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
